


Babysitting You

by sarcasmtothemaximum



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Babysitting, Daddy Victor, Fluffy, Ice Skating, M/M, some smut heh, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmtothemaximum/pseuds/sarcasmtothemaximum
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is the father of five year-old Yurio-a skating prodigy. After moving to Japan for a "change in scenery", Victor meets Yuri Katsuki: Yurio's new skating instructor. Because of slight complications, Yuri becomes Yurio's new babysitter. However, while Mr. Katsuki takes of Yurio, his heart seems to be taken in the hands of Victor...





	1. Be my Wife, Yuri!

Chapter 1

  


Victor sighed loudly, glaring at the red light confronting him. Patience wasn't one of Victor's multiple fine traits, which was unfortunate when it came to traffic and driving home from a hard day at work.

  


If Victor turned left, he would be able to reach home in less than five minutes. Unfortunately, starting this week, Victor had a new detour he had to stop by.

  


Taking the right, Victor drove for another 10 minutes before reaching his destination. The bright sign "Ice Castle Hasetsu" caught Victor's eye as he parked the car. A small smile creeped onto his face before he headed towards the doors and entered.

  


The moment Victor walked through the doors, he caught the attention of everyone in the room. His face was young despite his silver hair, and he was tall enough to catch attention in Japan. With everyone's eyes on him, Victor, used to such a scene, strolled over to the receptionist.

  


"I'm here to pick up my son from his lessons," Victor said, flashing a smile. "I'm Mr. Nikiforov by the way." Victor stuck his hand out to shake the young receptionist.

  


"A-ah. It's nice to meet you," the young women said, her flustered face completely visible with her hair pulled back. She timidly took Victor's hand and shook it, quickly pulling away.

  


"Oh, that's right!" Victor shouted, realizing his mistake. "Japanese people don't like skin contact!" As a follow up, Victor quickly bowed.

  


The receptionist laughed. "So where are you from?"

  


"Russia," Victor answered.

  


"Russia!" The receptionist exclaimed. Victor took a quick glance at her name tag: Yuko. "What are you doing here in Japan?"

  


"A change of scenery, I guess," Victor said, and while Yuko didn't notice, his eyes couldn't quite meet hers when he answered.

  


"Is that so!" Yuko said, in shock. But she finally returned to her job, checking the clock.

  


"Well, it looks like your son has a couple more minutes in his lesson," she said, pointing at the rink that was beyond the glass. Sure enough, Victor could see the faint image of someone short with blond hair that probably needed to be cut. What caught Victor's attention though was the taller person with black hair and from what Victor could tell, glasses.

  


"What's the instructor's name?" Victor asked before realizing. Perhaps he was worried about who was with Yuri, considering how temperamental he could be. Perhaps he was just curious about this person, even though this was the first time meeting, and at such a distance.

  


"Ah, that's Mr. Katsuki," Yuko answered. "Don't worry, he's a really good instructor!" With some thought, she added, "While he doesn't like talking about it, it once was his dream to go pro."

  


Victor tilted his head, not face the woman, but the distant figure of Mr. Katsuki.

  


"Is that so?"

  


"Yup!" Yuko exclaimed. Then, with a big smile, she suggested, "Since you're here, why don't you go check it out?"

  


With that, Yuko unlocked the door to the rink for Victor, and told him that as long he stayed off the ice, it was okay for him to be there.

  


So as to not be noticed, Victor silently crept to the empty seats in the front. From there, he had a clear view of Yuri. The 5 year old boy's hair was tied up in a ponytail, though it was close to falling out. For the first time, Victor got to see the small boy look truly flustered, cheeks aflame.

  


"Shut up you damn fatso!" Yuri shouted. "You're such a useless teacher!"

  


The younger-than-Victor-expected Mr. Katsuki bit his lip. Victor, for reasons unknown, was captivated by the actually plain looking boy.

  


Mr. Katsuki was only a few years younger than Victor, placing him at 24. His hair was a traditional Japanese black, completely undyed. Victor has guessed right on the glasses, which hid a pair of brown eyes which warmth reminded Victor of Macchan back at the house.

  


"Well, Yuri," Mr. Katsuki finally said, staring the little boy down. "I figured you could do anything I could do. But obvioisly you can't so I guess we'll just have to end lessons..." He trailed off and snuck Yuri a look.

  


"Of course I CAN do anything you can do!" Yuri shouted, stomping his feet the best he could in his skates.

  


"Stupid pork chop!" Yuri yelled as he started skating again. From a short distance, Mr. Katsuki watched with a smile.

  


And Victor did as well, after he got over the shock and amazement. It was a fight and a half just to get Yuri up in the morning. To watch the small blond Russian listen to someone else's instruction with such a determined expression was almost breathtaking for Victor.

  


The only thing that Victor found more breathtaking was the brilliant figure of Mr. Katsuki as he joined Yuri, skating on the ice.

  


The two skaters followed the short routine that had been planned out for the sake of lessons, which ended with a jump. When they both landed it, Victor couldn't help clapping, alerting the two of his presence. Yuri, upon seeing Victor, rolled his eyes yet skated over to his father.

  


Yuri Katsuki jumped to a point of almost falling over, before following up behind the small child.

  


"Papa!" Yuri called out.

  


There was a wall that went up to Victor's waist that separated the parent in child, but they engaged in conversation anyway.

  


"That was amazing!" Victor said, beaming proudly at his son. He placed his hand on Yuri's head and ruffled his hair.

  


"Hmfp," Yuri said, though his cheeks were burning red due to embarrassment from his dad's doting. "It was nothing. I've done better."

  


By this point, the instructor had finally skated over at his slow pace. Victor changed his gaze over that way and smiled at Mr. Katsuki.

  


"It must be because you have a great teacher," Victor said, flashing his pearly whites.

  


Yuri Katsuki flushed, shaking his head. "No, nothing like that." He returned with a nervous smile. "Honestly, it's hard teaching Yuri because he's already so talented."

  


"It's hard teaching him ANYTHING," Victor joked, though it wasn't far from the truth. "I'm grateful that there's someone amazing enough to deal with him."

  


"Shut up," the Russian Yuri commented. He glared at Victor. "Stupid Papa!"

  


"Yurio, watch your language!" Victor scolded. Mr. Katsuki noticed the amusement in his eyes though.

  


Yuri Katsuki laughed, and then tilted his head in confusion. "Yurio?"

  


"I guess you could say it's my nickname for him," Victor said. "It's pretty cute, right?"

  


"It's fitting," Mr. Katsuki said, returning Victor's smile. For some reason or another, his heart was racing. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Yuri was meeting with a parent of one of his students. Certainly that was it.

  


"I'm not cute!" Yurio grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting his lip.

  


'How cute,' Yuri and Victor thought at the same time.

  


Victor took a glance at the clock. It was 4.

  


"Do any lessons continue after 4?" Victor suddenly asked Yuri.

  


"No," Yuri said, and he shook his head. "My last lesson of the day is with Yuri-" Yuri pauses for a moment before adding with a small laugh, "-o, and then I go home from there. The entire rink is closed by 4:30."

  


For a moment, Victor appeared trouble, but a sudden idea hit him as he witnessed Yurio stare at Yuri with kind eyes.

  


"You don't have another job after this one?" Victor questioned.

  


"No," Yuri answered, almost saying it as a question, confused by Victor's hopeful tone.

  


Victor glanced down at Yurio, examining the small boy. Then his eyes went up to Yuri, who was still looking at Victor with his eyes furrowed as he tried to decipher whatVictor was thinking.

  


Yuri didn't get a chance to ever figure it out though, because he was suddenly shocked out of though when Victor jumped over the small wall and joined the Yuris on the ice.

  


"Huh-wh-what are you-" Yuri started, but he couldn't even finish his sentence, distracted by the silver haired man who had placed his arms around Yuri's waist.

  


The proximity sent a shiver down Yuri's spine.

  


Victor's hands slowly snaked away from Yuri's waist, and instead found themselves entangled in Yuri's hair. The soft yet forceful way Victor's fingers brushed through Yuri's hair was a feeling unknown-though he did know that he liked it.

  


Victor used his grip on Yuri's hair to pull his face up so that he was directly facing Victor.

  


"U-um, can I help you?" Yuri managed to say, his composure opposite of Victor's, whose expression revealed nothing he was thinking.

  


"Yes, you can," Victor said, with a big smile. "Be my wife!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first longer fanfiction I've written in a long time! (I have written a couple of one-shots for this fandom that I'll eventually upload if anyone is interested. Forgive my grammar; most of the chapters are going to be written late at night when I'm procrastinating my homework. 
> 
> Truthfully, I'm a bit nervous about posting; I haven't done so in awhile. I'll try to keep the characters in character, but it's also fanfiction so I get to bend the rules a little I guess? Anyway, review if you liked it and tell me what you want to see next! Until next time!


	2. How to Make Yakisoba with Pork Chop

Chapter 2

 

"Don't you think 'be my wife!' was a weird way of phrasing it?"

 

Yuri Katsuki asked this to the 5 year old Yurio in the back. There was no car seat, but Yuri improvised with a stack of blankets.

 

"That's because Papa's weird," Yurio explained. Through the rear view mirror, Yuri glanced to see Yurio absorbed in some game on his phone.

 

"Aren't you too young to have a smartphone?" Yuri asked.

 

"In case I have to reach Papa while he's at work," Yuri said, eyes still glued to the phone. He made rapid tapping motions on the scream, followed by a scowl.

 

"I see..." Yuri mumbled, returning his concentration to the road. But part of his mind also wandered off to the conversation yesterday that lead to this whole situation...

 

"Um, say what?" Yuri looked at Victor, eyebrows raised. His shocked expression distracted from his blushed cheeks.

 

Victor removed his hands from Yuri's hair, and clasped his hands together. "You'd be doing me a huge favor!"

 

"I-what?"

 

Victor pulled a pair of puppy dog eyes out. "You see, I usually work until 7 or so," Victor explained. "And Yurio-" Victor gestured to his son, "-usually goes to daycare while I'm at work."

 

"Hmpf, stupid daycare," Yurio grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at the ground.

 

"But recently, due to some, ehem, troublesome behavior, Yurio's enrollment at the daycare ended," Victor said. "I would leave him with his grandfather, but at this age I don't think the old man can keep up with him."

 

"I see," Yuri said, "but what does this have to do with me becoming your wi-"

 

Victor interrupted. "Well, Yurio seems to really like you-"

 

"Do not!" Growled the small child.

 

"-and you would only have to watch him a couple hours after your lessons ended, and my house is only a few minutes away from here."

 

Yuri frowned. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

 

"I'm asking you to babysit my son."

 

A thousand thoughts flooded Yuri's mind, but not a single one managed to leave his mind, shocking him into silence.

 

Victor leaned in and whispered into Yuri's ear, "Don't worry; I'll pay you well."

 

A fever attacked Yuri's cheeks as Victor's hot breath caressed his ears. A mix of fear and excitement took over Yuri's body.

 

Victor pulled away from Yuri, and Yuri swore he saw the smallest of smirks creeping onto Victor's smile.

 

"Think about it," was Victor's last words before he and Yurio left the ice rink and went home.

 

While Victor said to think about it, in the end, Yuri didn't have much of a choice. Victor came to drop off Yurio the next morning for lessons, along with a set of keys and a check for an alarmingly high amount.

 

"This is-" Yuri started, but Victor, who had approached him with an award-winning smile, cut him off.

 

"Just try it out for one day," Victor said. "If it's that horrible, I won't bother you again, okay?"

 

The idea didn't sound horrid to Yuri. Then again, the situation came up so suddenly that Yuri really hadn't figured out how to feel.

 

"Okay," Yuri finally said, nodding. Three factors played into the decision: Victor's shining smile, Yurio's shy yet hopeful expression, and most of all, the check Victor handed him.

 

While the rink was a fun job, the hours and pay just didn't give Yuri enough to live off of. His parents had been giving him money to help pay for the apartment, but Yuri knew eventually he should stop relying on them.

 

"Great!" Victor said, looking delighted with shining eyes. "Yurio should be able to show you the way home-but let's exchange phone numbers in case something happens."

 

Without hesitation, Yuri swapped phones with Victor and entered his phone number, saving his contact into Victor's phone.

 

"I'll text you when I'm on my way home," Victor reassured Yuri, and with a couple more instructions and warnings, Victor left to his job.

 

Once Victor was out of sight, Yuri felt a tug on his jacket and he looked down to see Yurio yanking at the fabric.

 

"Lets skate," he mumbled. His cheeks were slightly pink, and his eyes didn't meet Yuri's.

 

'Is he being shy all of a sudden?' Yuri thought. After studying Yurio's expression more, Yuri confirmed his thought, and he couldn't help but to chuckle a little bit.

 

"Okay, Yurio," Yuri said, holding his hand out, "lets skate."

 

The lessons were uneventful except for the few times Yurio slipped and fell. The car ride home was the same, and with the silence that had been the majority of the car ride to Victor's house, Yuri felt extremely nervous as he awkwardly barged into the house.

 

"Sorry for intruding," Yuri whispered despite knowing there was no one home, and he opened the door. Immediately, Yurio rushed into the house and yelled, "Macchan, I'm home!"

 

At first, Yuri thought that Macchan must've been a maid. With the paycheck Victor gave Yuri; he definitely could afford it.

 

But Yuri was proved wrong when a rather large mocha colored poodle jumped out of one of them rooms and almost tackled Yuri to the ground.

 

"Bad Macchan!" Yurio chided, wrapping his small arms around the dog's neck and pulling him off Yuri. The dog whimpered in disappointment, but wagged his tail as Yurio petted him.

 

"Nice dog," Yuri mumbled from his seat on the floor. He stood up and brushed himself off.

 

"Yurio likes cats better," Yurio stated before he proceeded to walk into the kitchen. "I'm hungry!"

 

"Oh-okay!" Yuri said, startled. His eyes roamed the house in front of him, his legs unable to move him from the walk in.

 

"This... is a nice house," Yuri spoke his thoughts aloud. The apartment seemed small from the outside, and the wide open space that was hidden by the door surprised Yuri.

 

Yuri wasn't exactly sure what he had imagined, but the entire was beyond surprising. Yuri didn't see any signs of a maid, but the house was completely spotless. The walls were white, while the warm brown wood flooring extended all the way to the kitchen, though Yuri caught a glimpse of carpet in the living room. Random pieces of art work lined the hallway walls.

 

Yuri cautiously proceeded down the hall, and he smiled unconsciously when he found a frame containing pictures of Yurio and Victor through out the years. One of them forced a giggle from Yuri, a picture of a mostly bald baby Yurio shoving cake more onto his face than into his mouth.

 

Another picture caught Yuri off guard though. Yurio wasn't present, but just a picture of Victor which had to been taken many years prior, perhaps back when Yuri was still in elementary school. It was hard to recognize Victor with long hair and a much thinner, almost feminine frame, but the silver hair and overall natural beauty gave it away. In the picture, Victor had a grand smile as he held some sort of trophy, but the print was too small to read.

 

A sharp pain hit Yuri's head, as if he was trying to remember something. Something unpleasant. Cruel words started to echo in Yuri's ears, and he slammed his head over his ears despite all the noises were coming from memories in his head. Memories sealed far away in the back of Yuri's head that he has chosen to forget about.

 

"Porkchop, why are you so slow?" Yurio shouted from the kitchen, thankfully knocking Yuri out of whatever headache that was triggered.

 

"Coming!" He responded, dragging his eyes from the picture and following Yurio's voice to the kitchen.

 

A small kitchen island was located in the middle of the room surrounded by stools, and Yurio had already taken a seat in one of the stools.

 

"Yurio wants the noodles!" Yurio declared. "Daddy says noodles are very Japanese."

 

Yuri frowned. "Do you mean ramen? Soba?Udo-"

 

"NOODLES!"

 

"Okay, okay..." Yuri mumbled and he hesitantly walked over to the fridge.

 

"Oh wow." Yuri wasn't sure what to say as he stared at the insides, which were stocked full of every type of noodle he could think of.

 

"You don't have any of the instant stuff, do you?"

 

The question was mostly for himself, but Yurio overheard and growled, "No."

 

"No?"

 

"Papa makes that stuff because he can't cook." Yurio scrunched his face in disgust. "He burnt noodles last time."

 

Yuri couldn't smother his laughter. He hadn't even known Victor for more than a day, but something about Victor's smile made Yuri felt like he had known him for years. The idea of the model-quality Victor burning instant food was enough to make anyone giggle.

 

Well, except for Yurio. He looked pretty grumpy about the whole memory.

 

"Um, then let's do yakisoba," Yuri decided, as it was the first package of noodles that he spotted. He started searching the fridge for other random ingredients he could possibly add when he realized the small boy had joined him, peering at the fridge from behind Yuri's legs.

 

"Oh, Yurio, did you want to help?"

 

Yurio's cheeks were hard to see as he turned his face, but Yuri spotted the tips of his red ears.

 

"Then-" Yuri searched for something a child could do, "-do you want to help me peel the cabbage?"

 

"Hmpf, I guess Yurio will help Pork Chop," Yurio said as if he were doing Yuri a favor, but he was just a kid with no poker face, and a bright smile lit his face up as he ran up to the counter and hopped onto his stool so he could start ripping apart the cabbage that Yuri had handed him.

 

While Yurio happily worked away, singing the opener from some kid's morning cartoon, Yuri began the rest of the dish. Yuri looked in awe at all the new cooking tools, sparkling as if they had never been touched.

 

"Yurio, is all this stuff new?" Yuri asked, almost afraid to ruin the pots and pans that laid before him.

 

"Yah," Yurio said, nodding his head. "Papa didn't wanna bring all our stuff from Russia."

 

"Oh, I see." Yuri figured the rather tall, beautiful person that happened to be Victor was a foreigner, but he wasn't sure from where. "Why did you come to Japan?"

 

"Papa and Yurio like ninjas!"

 

Yuri couldn't help but laugh. "Is that so?"

 

Yuri began throwing ingredients into the pan. The noodles, which had stuck together in a block due to long term refrigeration, fell onto the metal with a 'clunk!' Then there was the sauce, and Yuri added vegetables at random, quickly dicing them before tossing them in. Yurio brought the cabbage over, destroyed into uneven pieces by the hands of the five year old. Yuri giggled at the product, but was touched that Yurio helped anyway.

 

Yuri stirred at the meal as it cooked, and Yurio stared anxiously at the pot, standing up on his tiptoes in order to see above the stove.

 

"Is it done yet?" Yurio asked,

 

"Hmmm," Yuri stared at the yakisoba, unsure how much longer was needed. He cautiously poked at the noodles with his finger: warm to the touch.

 

"I think so," Yuri said, turning off the heat. "Where are the plates?"

 

"Yurio will set the table!" The small child announced, bouncing away from Yuri. He climbed onto the counter, which Yuri didn't even have time to protest to, and opened the cupboards that had the plates.

 

"Um, how about you get the chopsticks and I'll get the plates!" Yuri suggested in worry, quickly scurrying over to Yurio. He picked the child up and placed him on the floor and reached for two plates. Yurio looked slightly annoyed, but went to get the chopsticks.

 

Yuri served up a plate for himself and then a smaller plate for Yurio. He then looked at the remaining yakisoba. Was that enough for one more person?

 

Yuri returned to the cupboard, grabbed an additional plate and scraped the remaining yakisoba onto it before covering it was plastic wrap and throwing it into the fridge.

 

"Pork cutlet!" Yurio called from the dining room. "Hurry up!"

 

"Oh, uh, yah, coming!"

 

Yuri brought the two plates over and set them on the table, where Yurio had already placed the chopsticks.

 

"You have to use Papa's," Yurio announced, picking up his own power ranger themed chopsticks.

 

Yuri glanced at the chopsticks he had picked up. They were just a pair of plain wood chopsticks, but the idea of Victor eating with them made Yuri conscious about using them as well. Victor's lips probably had touched the surface of... Yuri shook his head, unsure why he was so conscious of an unnecessary thing. It was no different as using a fork at a restaurant , knowing it had been used by someone else... right?

 

"Okay, let's eat!" Yuri said, gesturing at Yurio's plate. Yurio stared hesitantly are the prepared dish.

 

"Hmmm, I guess I'll have to eat all of yours," Yuri mused, reaching out to take from Yurio's plate.

 

"No!" Yurio reacted, hitting Yuri's chopsticks away with his own. To protect his own food, Yurio begin shoveling the yakisoba into his mouth.

 

There was no way Yuri could tell him about the noodle hanging loose from his mouth, or the sauce smeared around his lips.

 

After running out of breath, Yurio stopped devouring the meal for a moment to breath. The few moments Yurio took to actual taste his food though, he realized something.

 

"It's yummy!" He declared with a mouthful of yakisoba, half of it spilling out. To save it, Yurio abandoned his chopsticks and replaced his eating utensils temporarily with his hands, salvaging the pieces that dropped on the table.

 

"Um, I feel like I should be correcting your manners..."

 

In response, Yurio threw a chopstick at Yuri.

 

***

 

Once dinner was finished, Yuri cleaned up the dishes while Yurio picked out a movie for the two of them to watch. When Yuri finished with the dishes, he walked over to Yurio.

 

"Have you decided yet?"

 

Yurio nodded and flashed the Power Rangers DVD in front of Yuri.

 

The two took their seat on the couch and the movie started. But one look at Yurio and Yuri knew he was about to crash. Sure enough, about 20 minutes into the movie, Yurio was sprawled on the couch, quietly snoring. Yuri, who had never been a fan of cartoons, happily turned off the movie and searched for a blanket for Yurio.

 

Yuri didn't really want to venture into the house any further than necessary though. There was the living room, dining room and kitchen all in sight, with a door on the left that lead to a small bathroom. After that, another door past the kitchen lead to the rest of the house, which Yuri was sure there were some spare blankets, but he was against intruding. Instead, he removed his own jacket and placed it upon Yurio, who continued to sleep soundly.

 

With that settled, Yuri stood awkwardly, unsure what to do until Victor came home. The house was already almost spotless with the exception of the occasional toy that Yurio pulled out. Feeling antsy, Yuri cleaned that up. And then he wiped up the table and floor where Yurio had been messily eating. Then he swept. Out of boredom, he almost pulled out the vacuum, but he was too afraid of waking Yurio.

 

Finally, Yuri gave up on finding something to do and he took a seat at the counter. It was only his second day teaching Yurio, and even with Yuri's stamina, teaching the talented child was exhausting. So maybe it would be okay if Yuri just closed his eyes for a few moments...

 

***

Yuri's eyelids fluttered. Something had awaken him. But what?

 

"Yuri~, are you awake?"

 

Though slightly groggy, Yuri managed to open his eyes and identify the source of the noise.

 

So Yuri opened his eyes and was confronted with a pair of bright blue eyes.

 

Huh?

 

"Ah, you are awake?" Victor, who's face was only an inch away from Yuri's, backed up, giving the frightened Yuri some space.

 

"Ah!" Yuri exclaimed, realizing his situation. Then he remembered Yurio, and covered his mouth.

 

"It's okay, I already carried him to his room," Victor reassured.

 

"Oh... that's good..." Yuri mumbled, and he glanced at the clock. It was already 8 o'clock.

 

"I'm sorry..." Yuri managed, feeling ashamed for falling asleep on the job. He looked down at the floor, grabbing at the bottom of his shirt.

 

Victor frowned. "No, I'm sorry," he said, and approached Yuri. "I should've realized how tired you were before forcing the job onto you."

 

"Um, n-"

 

Yuri's words left him the moment Victor's hand touched his cheek. Without realizing it, Yuri held his breath as Victor's hand traveled down to his chin and lifted it.

 

"Don't worry about it, okay?"

 

"But-"

 

Victor took a finger and pressed it to Yuri's lips.

 

"I said don't worry, okay? Now why don't you go home and I'll see you tomorrow?"

 

Yuri almost didn't want to speak because something about Victor's touch was so comforting.

 

"Tomorrow?"

 

"Of course," Victor said, "unless you planned on spending the night." A mischievous smile played across his face.

 

Despite it being an obvious joke, a part of Yuri wanted to take Victor up on his offer.

 

"Tomorrow then," Yuri nodded, ignoring the blush creeping onto his cheeks. He gently brushed Victor's hand away from his face, a moment of regret setting in when he did so.

 

Yuri started heading towards the door when Victor stopped him.

 

"Do you not have a coat?"

 

Yuri stared blankly at the Russian. A coat? He looked down at himself; sure enough, he was wearing just his tshirt. Then he remembered that he had lent Yurio his coat.

 

"Oh, I gave it to Yurio as a blanket earlier..."

 

Victor nodded. "So it was your jacket he was clinging onto..." He laughed. "Well, I can go get it from him now-"

 

"No, I would hate to wake him up over something to trivial," Yuri mumbled, shaking his head. "I'll be fine without a jacket for tonight. If you could just bring it tomorrow that-"

 

"Nonsense!" Victor cut off Yuri. "I can't let you catch a cold-"

 

"And I can't let you wake up Yurio," Yuri said with a small smile. "It'll be fine for a night."

 

Victor frowned, accepting Yuri's decision but not content with it. Suddenly, an idea struck him, and a smile lit up his face.

 

"Then I'll lend you my jacket!"

 

There was no time to protest-Victor scurried over to the closet by the front door, opened it, and in a moment, pulled out a jacket.

 

"Arms out!"

 

Victor walked to Yuri, then grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around so that Victor's chest grazed Yuri's back.

 

"Wait-um-I can do it my-"

 

Without letting Yuri finish his sentence, Victor slid Yuri's arms into the jacket sleeves. Then, reaching his arms around Yuri's body, Victor peered down at the bottom of the jacket, his face so close to Yuri that his lips brushed the blushing Japanese's ear.

 

"Um, Victor?"

 

For a moment, Victor paused in the position he was in. Yuri panicked and tried to find somewhere to focus his eyes on.

 

Victor's hands grabbed the zipper on the jacket, and slowly, almost as if taunting Yuri, pulled the zipper up. As Victor's hand brushed ever-so-lightly against Yuri, he felt his entire body heat up. When Victor finally finished and let go and turned Yuri back around to face him, he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

 

"I-um-You-Um-" Yuri stuttered before finally saying, "Thanks."

 

"I always put on Yurio's jackets so it's become a habit," Victor explained. "I've gotten used to people yelling at me about it."

 

"N-no. It's fine. It's really fine."

 

'It's beyond fine,' Yuri thought to himself, the heat still lingering in him stomach.

 

To clear his mind, Yuri took a step back from Victor and focused himself on the jacket that now covered his body. It had to be Victor's judging by the size; the sleeves dangled past Yuri's fingertips, and the bottom of the jacket almost made the appearance of him wearing a dress.

 

"It looks good on you," Victor said, cracking a smile. "Spin for me, would ya'?"

 

Returning the smile, Yuri closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and imagined the floor him was ice. He was on the rink in his head, and he spun.

 

Yuri opened his eyes and found Victor's gaze glued to him.

 

"You're good," Victor said, nodding. He wasn't smiling; in fact, his eyebrows were furrowed. "Why didn't you go professional?"

 

Yuri froze. A pang struck his heart. He shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. This is what he had decided.

 

"That's just the way it worked out."

 

"I see."

 

They both stood there in silence for a moment, their gazes fixed on each other. Yuri studied Victor as a whole; he was perfect. There was something, no, everything, about Victor that would make someone jealous. His sparkling smile, beautiful eyes, and sexy body set him in the 1% of the world.

 

"A-anyway, I guess I better get going," Yuri said, tearing his eyes away. "I have things-um-dishes-no-laundry-to do at home so..." Yuri fussed with his ear, tugging at it as if could help him cover his face, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

 

"I look forward to it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any typos, please don't kill me. If I changed Yurio's age by accident (in the original drafting process I couldn't decide if I wanted him to be 5, 6 or 7 so you might just see a scramble of those numbers. Just remember he's a smol boi who isn't in school yet) I apologize.
> 
> Um, so I guess you guys don't know me (but my friends do) but I can't write without having someone broken or with major angst and Yuri is just a perfect target for that. So yah, he has some emotional baggage, that yah, is gonna be tied to Victor, which yah, is gonna cause angst for both characters. It'll be great. For me. The author. Who knows what's gonna happen. Bless.
> 
> I've always loved the relationship between Yurio and Yuri. It's different than the romantic bond between Victor and Yuri, yet different from the friendship bond between Yuri and Phichit. It's almost like family I guess? IDK but it is precious AF. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2 and if I'm working on chapter 3 now (hopefully it'll be finished quicker than the month it took me to write chapter 2 huhu). Anyway, leave a comment to tell me what you thought. See you next time!
> 
> -SarcasmtotheMaximum


	3. Love Sick

Chapter 3

Victor came home to a quiet house.

"I'm home!" Victor announced as he walked through the door. He had tried calling Yuri on his way home, but after ringing for awhile, it had gone to voicemail. 

So the scene that unveiled before Victor wasn't a huge surprise. No one greeted him as he entered his home, and he quietly took off his jacket and shoes before tiptoeing over to the living.

A smile lit up his face when caught sight of Yurio sleeping soundly on the couch. The young boy had an attitude of attitudes and rarely felt like obeying things such as bed time rules. Back in Russia, Yurio had been skating full time which had lead to him being tired enough at the end of the day to quickly sleep. It had been about a month since the two Russians had come to Japan, and Victor had given up on finding an instructor in the area good enough for Yurio.

But he had finally lucked out, and the man to help him out was currently lying dead asleep on Victor's counter. Victor grinned even wider at the sight of the young Japanese man asleep, small snores escaping him. 

Victor easily picked up Yurio, feeling blessed that his muscles helped him on and off the job. The small Russian wriggled a little bit in Victor's arms, but Victor managed to get back to Yurio's room and tuck him into bed without awakening him. It wasn't until he was tucked in that Victor noticed the jacket Yurio was grasping for dear life, but Victor didn't make any special note of it. As always, Victor whispered good night before giving the boy a kiss on the forehead.

With that dealt with, Victor returned to the kitchen counter where his second problem was still sleeping. Yuri's dark hair had fallen and covered his face, and instinctively, Victor brushed it out of the way but let his hand remain on Yuri's head. 

"Yuri?" He whispered. He wasn't looking for a response-the snoring was response enough. In fact, as Victor ran his fingers through Yuri's silky hair, he wasn't sure at all what he was doing. Victor couldn't take his eyes away from Yuri's lips; they looked so pink, so soft...

Victor was a man, but he was a man with morals, and he stopped himself from attacking Yuri. Instead, he settled for something more innocent: a kiss on the forehead.

"Nn?" Yuri mumbled with the touch of Victor's lips.

"Yuri~, are you awake?" Victor barely had time to remove his lips from Yuri when Yuri opened his eyes, faced by Victor's face which was just inches away.

Yuri barely looked conscious, so Victor asked again: "Ah, you are awake?" He backed away from Yuri to give him some space, but not by much. Victor wanted to see the expression Yuri would make.

Once he shook the grogginess away and realized the situation, Yuri sat up immediately. Victor muffled a laugh. This boy amused him too much. 

Once Victor managed to explain to Yuri that it was fine that he fell asleep, Yuri seemed to calm down. It was unpleasant to watch Yuri look so nervous. Even though Victor had just met Yuri the other day, it felt like instinct to want to reassure the young Japanese man.

When Yuri went to leave, Victor was desperate for a reason to stop him, and was almost relieved when he realized Yuri didn't have a coat. A brilliant idea formed, and it didn't even take Victor more than a moment to picture Yuri in one of his oversized jackets.

Ignoring Yuri's protests, Victor grabbed him a coat. It had been years since Yurio had let Victor put his coat on for him, but that didn't stop Victor for using it an excuse. Not that he needed an excuse to wrap his arms around Yuri, but unsure how Yuri would react, Victor prepared the excuse as his backup plan.

The jacket draped on Yuri, the end of the zipper ending at the front Yuri's pants. Ever so carefully, as to seem like it was just an accident, Victor brushed his fingers against Yuri. He almost sniggered when he heard Yuri take a deep breath; he face had become a tomato. As Victor's lips brushed against Yuri's ear, he was tempted to just bite it. To kiss it. The light touches with Yuri set electricity off through Victor.

Victor was confused by his own feelings. Why was he so attracted to a man he just met? Perhaps it was his cute brown eyes. His smile? 

Maybe it was the way he had danced so beautifully on the ice.

No matter what the case, as Victor said goodbye to Yuri and shut the door behind him, he knew that Yuri was the one. 

The one for him.

Almost giddy by the idea, Victor, who usually fell asleep early after a hard day at work, felt wide awake. Instead of going to bed, he decided to get some housework done. First, he went to eat though, and when he peaked into the fridge, he was surprised to find a plate with a note waiting for him.

"For Victor :) -Yuri" The note read. Victor smiled. A warm feeling coated him. With excitement, Victor placed the plate in the microwave. While waiting, he hung up his jacket and put away his shoes. Then he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen so he could start writing the grocery list. 

Beep!

The microwave pinged, and Victor prayed that the loud alarm of the microwave hadn't awaken Yurio. Unfortunately, it was the time of night when Yurio started getting restless. Sure enough, from Yurio's room, Victor heard the sound of stirring. Then footsteps.

"Papa?" Yurio called out.

Hair a mess and eyes almost glued shut, appeared Yurio. He rubbed his eyes with his fist, his shoulders slumped.

"Oh, sweetie, sorry for waking you up," Victor whispered, trying to keep it quiet. Perhaps he could just coax Yurio back to sleep. "Do you need Papa to go tuck you back into bed?"

Yurio shook his head, and Victor internally groaned. Yurio was a monster when it came to bed time, and he was an even bigger monster if he had to wake up without a good night's sleep.

Deciding to ignore the fact that Victor would probabaly be up all night trying to force Yurio back to sleep, Victor focused on other things: the jacket Yurio still grasped in his hands.

"Hey, that's Yuri's jacket, right?"

Yurio nodded, and held the jacket closer to him. 

"Where's Pork Chop?"

Victor tilted his head in confusion. "Pork chop? Are you hungry?"

Yurio shook his head again. "Mr. Kat-ka-..." After stumbling over the name a couple of times, Yurio whispered, "Where's Yuri?"

Victor couldn't help but laugh. "Yuri? He went home."

Yurio pouted. "Why?"

"Because he had to go home," Victor said, still smiling. "You'll see him tomorrow though, so if you go to bed now, you'll be able to see him quicker."

"Papa, that's not how it works!"

Sighing, Victor walked over to Yurio and picked him up. Still sleepy, the child didn't protest, and instead held closely to Victor.

"Shhh, Papa knows everything," Victor whispered, gently patting Yurio's head. 

"Nope..." Yuri mumbled, about half asleep already. By the time Victor had returned him to his bed, he was back to quietly snoring.

Victor returned to the kitchen and grabbed chopsticks and the now heated bowl. Then he sat in the same chair Yuri had fell asleep in earlier, and tasted the yakisoba. 

"Ah... this is the best..." Victor said to himself, and similar to Yurio, devoured the whole bowl very quickly, the only difference being the ability to use chopsticks.

Yurio was, much, much better.

Eventually, Victor switched to a fork, and after that the bowl was history. He smiled happily. 

'Would it be weird if I requested something?' Victor thought. But after he thought that, he realized he didn't care. The contents of his fridge were more than enough to make anything, but just in case, he took a credit card out of his wallet and placed it next to the refrigerator.

And when Victor finally went to bed that night, he dreamed of all the things Yuri could make him tomorrow...

***

Victor's job didn't start until later in the day, but his alarm still went off at 8 o'clock in the morning every day. Most days, the morning was blissful for Victor. A fresh start.

However, his job the day before had been exhausting, more tiring than he must've realized, because he woke up with sore muscles and no intentions of leaving bed. No, it was beyond sore muscles. It was hot. He was sweating. Touching his forehead to reconfirm his suspicions, Victor sighed at the high temperature he was burning at.

He had a fever.

Victor boasted a healthy body, but age and harsh days at work didn't help him. He didn't regret the work that got done yesterday; he felt he got everything done. But a fever was just a giant inconvenience. 

First, Victor killed the alarm. Second, he gave Yakov, his boss, a call, telling him he was sick. 

"Vitaya! You can't miss work!" Yakov protested.

"Heh, sorry~"

"You don't sound very sorry."

"Whoops."

With all good intentions, Yakov wished for Victor to get better before hanging up.

"Well now that's dealt with..." Victor sighed and stared at his door. Yuri's room was on the other side of the hallway, but the small boy wouldn't wake up until later. But Victor didn't want him hanging out by himself. However, he didn't want him to get sick either.

Victor scrolled through his phone contacts, wondering who he could call. Yakov was always an option, but Victor already felt bad about calling out on work; there was no way he could try to cash a favor in now.

The rest of the contacts list was mostly people in Russia, with only the occasional Japanese person. Not that Victor didn't have any friends in the area-he was too social of a man to go without-but there wasn't many people he trusted with Yurio. Yurio was his precious angel. 

However, he was also a monster who most of Victor's friends didn't want to take care of. 

Victor scrolled to the bottom of his contacts list, searching for Yakov's name, but another name caught his eye instead: Yuri Katsuki.

'Oh, I need to call him...' Victor thought, pulling up Yuri's number. 

Three rings passed before Yuri picked up.

"H-hello?"

"Hey," Victor said. The sound of Yuri's voice made him smile despite the headache he had. "I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to come over today."

"Oh." Yuri sounded disappointed. "Did you get the day off?"

"I had to call in sick," Victor explained. "I have a pretty bad fever. I'll drop Yurio off at the normal time and pick him as well so-"

"No!"

Victor dropped his phone in surprise of the loud protest. He picked up the phone again, massaging his temples.

"No?"

"I mean-" Yuri stopped. Victor could almost hear Yuri thinking. "I'll come pick Yurio up at in a couple hours when the ice rink opens and I can watch him-I'll drop him off as well and watch him so you can sleep."

"Oh?"

"O-of course, if you don't want me to, that's perfectly fine..." Yuri's shy voice almost made Victor feel better; it was so adorable.

"I would be forever grateful."

The two confirmed the details quickly, but got stuck at the forever-goodbye stage, neither of them willing to give up the last word. Finally, Yuri mentioned that he had to do stuff, so Victor let him off the phone. And with that settled, Victor snuggled back under his blankets and drifted back to sleep.

***

"What's wrong with Papa?"

This was the first thing Victor heard when he started waking up again. However, the first thing he noticed was the cold, damp feeling that his forehead felt.

"Ngh," Victor grumbled. He felt even worse than he had in the morning. He opened his eyes and found himself in darkness.

Except he could still see the figure of Yuri Katsuki in his room.

"Ah, are you awake?" In his hand, Yuri held a plastic bag, which from what Victor could tell, held medicines of sorts.

"I...happened to have some stuff for fevers lying around my house, so I brought it over. How are you feeling?" 

"Terrible," Victor croaked.

"I need you to take this medicine, so could you sit up for a moment?" Weak from his fever, Victor struggled to sit up until he felt Yuri slip his hands around him, assisting him in sitting up.

"A bit rude to come onto a person when they're sick," Victor joked, using the little energy he had to waggle his eyebrows at Yuri.

"I'm not doing such a thing," Yuri grumbled, but even in the dark Victor could see how red he was. "Now, I have pills, along with syrup so you better take both." Yuri grabbed Victor's hand, opened it, and placed the pills in his hand and shook a water bottle. "Now eat."

"Mm, I just love it when you're forceful..." Victor mumbled, still half-asleep, but he managed to take the pills without spilling too much water on himself.

"Now drink this!" Yuri ordered, avoiding Victor's gaze.

This time Victor wasn't as successful, and he spilled the cough syrup, his hands shaking. 

"I'll hold it for you, so relax." Yuri in a little, and held the bottle to Victor's lips. This time was without failure.

"Okay," Yuri said, putting the lid back on the bottle. "Let me wipe you up, replace the towel on your forehead, and then I'll head out and you can sleep."

Yuri took the damp towel that was on Victor's forehead, and gently wiped the area around Victor's lips.

"Mhmmmm..." Victor, grumpy that he couldn't enjoy the moment due to the pain in his head, simply reached out to grab Yuri's hand which was still located by his lips.

"Oh, do you need someth-"

Victor pressed a kiss against Yuri's fingers. They felt cold against his burning body. It wasn't enough Victor. His fever had completely eliminated his brain from any part of of the thought process, letting his body take over. And his body wanted more of Yuri.

He slipped his tongue and tasted Yuri. His tongue rolled over Yuri's fingers.

"Ah-" Yuri started, but his voice was cut off as Victor gently dug his teeth into his skin. Yuri's entire body tensed, yet all of his focus was on the hand Victor was touching.

Though the fever clouded his vision, Victor saw the confused expression Yuri was making. Of course he was confused; Victor was just as confused. No, he wasn't confused. More like, he just didn't care enough to understand.

He sucked on Yuri's pointer finger, pushing it in and out of his mouth using his lips.

"Victor, what are you doing?" Yuri asked with a strained voice. But he made no attempts to pull his hand back.

"Yuri..." Victor managed to say before completely passing out, his entire body going limp.

***

The next time Victor woke it was dark outside. His headache had gone away; but he could feel his body covered in sweat still. He started stirring, wanting to sit up, when he realized the heavy weight laying on his leg.

"Hm?" Victor reached his hand out to touch the lump on his leg. It was fluffy: Macchan? No, Macchan's fur wasn't this silky. Unable to see in the dark, Victor reached to turn on the bedside lamp.

"I see," Victor said after a moment, examining Yuri who had fallen asleep leaning against the bed. "Now, why do you keep falling asleep at my house?" He continued stroking Yuri's hair, enjoying the feeling. "Is it because you feel comfortable around me?"

The words, despite being his own, made Victor laugh-which made Victor cough.

Yuri must've heard Victor cough, because he woke up in a hurry.

"Ah!" He shouted, lifting his head up. Victor casually retracted his hand and pretended like nothing happened.

"Good morning," Victor joked, smiling.

"Uh-good morning," Yuri responded, running his hands through his hair, attempting to fix it. "I was just-um-you know-"

"What time is it?" Victor asked, feeling too tired to look over at his clock. He didn't even know where his phone was.

"Almost 9," Yuri informed him after glancing at his watch. "Yurio fell asleep around 8, but I already made dinner for him and," Yuri grabbed something from the bedside table: a bowl of soup, "I made this for you if you're feeling hungry."

The sight of food reminded Victor how hungry he was. When was the last time he ate? Eagerly yet weakly, Victor managed to sit up. 

"Say 'Ah'," Yuri said, holding a spoon full of soup up for Victor. He blew on it, attempting to cool it down despite the fact the bowl had been sitting out for awhile.

"Ah~" Victor opened his mouth and watched with amusement as Yuri realized how embarrassing the situation was, yet the determination he had not to chicken out.

After swallowing, Victor said, "Delicious." He licked his lips and stared down Yuri. Parts of his feverish memory came back, and he almost reached out to the hand he had tasted earlier in the day...

"I'm glad to hear that," Yuri said, smiling. "Can I get you anything else? Maybe some more blankets now that you've cooled off?"

At this moment, Victor realized that underneath his sheets, the only piece of clothing he had on were his boxers.

"Next time you undress me, make sure I'm awake, okay?" Victor winked.

"Only if you return the favor." Yuri broke from Victor's gaze, his face red. Victor couldn't help laughing. 

"I will definitely keep that in mind," Victor said, his eyes scanning over Yuri's body. A skater had a certain body type; one that Victor found very appealing. Yuri's sweats and baggy sweater were frustrating to Victor in a sense he wanted to see; but at the same time, the casual sense of fashion was adorable.

"An-anyway, let me go grab you some clothes so you can cover up and then-"

"Actually," Victor, "I need to go to the bathroom, so would you give me a moment?" Without any other warning, Victor stumbled out of bed, the last of the sheets falling from his body and Yuri stood up to help support Victor: one hand on his waist, the other placed on his bare back.

"Hm, is there something I can help you with?~" Victor teased, shifting his body towards Yuri, his forehead leaning against Yuri's.

"You're still a little warm," Yuri commented, ignoring Victor.

"Actually, you're feeling a bit warm too," Victor responded, and he tilted his head and leaned over so his lips were level with Yuri's ear. "I wonder why," he said, smirking as he could hear Yuri's heart beat. It was rapid. 

With that, Victor gently pushed himself away from Yuri and casually excused himself to the bathroom; he really did have to go. There was the temptation to look back and see what expression Yuri had, but Victor decided it would be more fun to leave it up to his imagination.

When Victor returned from his bathroom break, he noticed the lights to his room had been turned off; and when he peaked a look inside, the bed had been made and any sign of a mess was gone.

The only light that was on was in the living room, so Victor went there. Yuri looked like he was doing dishes.

The microwave went off before Victor could speak.

"Ah, that's your soup," Yuri said, noticing Victor's reappearance, "It had gotten a bit chill so I figured I should heat it up. Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

Victor took a seat at the counter, and without another word, Yuri brought over the now hot bowl of soup, a spoon and a napkin.

Victor glanced at Yuri. "You're not gonna blow on it for me this time?" He joked, reaching for the spoon.

But Yuri beat him to the punch. Swiftly, he filled the spoon with soup before bringing it to his lips and gently blowing. Victor's eyes were fixated on the shape Yuri's lips made.

"Say Ah~" Yuri, but Yuri's willingness actually surprised Victor, and as he opened his mouth to bed fed, he knew there was just the slightest of coloring in his cheeks that wasn't from his fever.

When Victor finished his bite, Yuri whispered, "Who's embarrassed now?" 

Victor laughed, shaking his head. Had he ever met someone who amused him so much? 

To Victor's disappointment, Yuri refused to spoon-feed the rest of the soup to him, claiming he had other things to do in the kitchen. It wasn't completely a lie, Victor thought as he watched Yuri hustle around his own kitchen, putting away random things after washing them off. 

"So, the rest of the soup is in a container in the fridge in case you get hungry later in the night. He shouldn't, but if Yurio wakes up and he's hungry, there's also leftovers from his dinner in the fridge," Yuri explained, gesturing to the fridge. "I also went ahead and prepped breakfast for both of you tomorrow, so you don't have to worry about that."

Still in the middle of eating, Victor had to take a moment to swallow before saying what he was thinking.

"You're amazing."

Yuri shook his head. "It's no problem." He then added with a smile, "I'm happy to have the ability to help you."

"However," Yuri pointed at his watch, "it's about time I headed home, so is there anything I can get you before I leave?"

"Nope," Victor said. "Let me walk you to the door though."

Yuri tried protesting this, saying he didn't want to waste Victor's energy, but Victor insisted and won the argument. 

At the door, the two stopped and faced each other. 

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Victor asked.

"Yup," Yuri answered. Then the atmosphere turned tense, and both of them stared awkwardly at each other, wondering what to say out of the millions of thoughts crossing their minds.

Finally, Victor couldn't stand the silence and acted. His hand slipped behind Yuri's head, and his other hand brought Yuri closer by tugging at him by the shirt.

"I don't even know how to thank you for today," Victor said.

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Yuri responded, his voice a mere whisper. Victor didn't have to read minds to know Yuri's was currently a mess of emotions. 

Very slowly yet purposely, Victor leaned in towards Yuri, tilting his head. Yuri, who looked yet panicked yet excited, closed his eyes nervously. Victor looked at Yuri's slightly puckered lips. Temptation was a monster, Victor thought.

Right before their lips touched, Victor diverted his head so that his lips touched Yuri's cheek instead. In surprise, Yuri opened his eyes, suddenly flustered.

"I can't be passing you my germs," Victor said, sighing. He smiled. "Good night."

"Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Chapter 3! Over 3500 words, which impressive considering I have a 1500 word essay due tomorrow for school, yet I seem to be struggling breaking the 1000 word barrier with that. If only gay fanfiction was a class (though there was a time where I wrote gay fanfiction for an English class. I got 100 on the paper if you're curious.) Also, if the writing seems choppy, excuse me, but I'm writing this entire story on my phone in a notes app which leaves little room to be a more professional writer (which I try to do when I'm writing my actual novels on the computer).
> 
> Anyway, the ending might seemed rushed, but I wanted to finish the chapter by tonight, and it was getting a bit too long for my taste (I prefer shorter chapters if possible). What did you think of Yuri nursing Victor? It was a tossup between who I was gonna make sick, but I decided it was Yuri's turn to shine as a strong character. Speaking of strong, what do you think of Yuri's responses to Victor? At first I was going to make Yuri a blushing idiot, but meh, I'm sick of characters like that and I figured giving him some spunk made him more in character, yah? 
> 
> Not too much Yurio in this chapter :/ Well, he was with Yuri all day, so he'll appear in the next chapter a lot when you get to see the day and more from Yuri's perspective. 
> 
> ...Anything else I forgot? Probabaly. Anyway. Do the thing, you know, the review thing. And I guess the kudos thing, but I would love to hear if you enjoy the story or not.
> 
> Until next time,  
> SarcasmtotheMaximum


	4. Chapter 4: Another View

Chapter 4

Yuri didn't usually like borrowing people's clothes, but the night he wore Victor's jacket home, he found an exception.

Well, there was parts he didn't like. The fact that he was draped in excess fabric was demoralizing, but the faint smell of Victor made up for it. What was the smell? Yuri couldn't put a finger on it, but the scent warmed his entire body.

When Yuri arrived home, his heart had finally stopped racing from the embrace with Victor; though if Yuri lost himself for a moment, he could still feel Victor's fingers brushing against his body.

Walking into his bedroom, Yuri threw himself onto his bed and crawled into a ball, ignoring the reaction his body was having. It was just a memory at this point; no actual warmth remained from where Victor had touched him. 

Tired from the day, Yuri couldn't even bother to change into pajamas, instead wrapping himself in Victor's jacket and a couple of blankets. Before he could even consider if it was polite to fall asleep in someone else's jacket, Yuri was fast asleep, his dreamed filled with hugs from Victor...

***

Yuri preferred sleeping in as late as possible. The rink didn't open until 10, and because his apartment was near, Yuri usually left around 9:30 and arrived at 9:45, giving him plenty of time to set up.

Yuri's alarm was set for 9.

However, at 8, Yuri's phone rang, waking the sleepy young man up. The phone rang a few times, the obnoxious ring finally getting the best of Yuri, who decided to pick up. Of course, Yuri almost decided to just hang up on the person and call them back later until he saw the caller ID: "Victor <3"

Yuri laughed at the way Victor had entered his name in Yuri's phone, but then he felt anxious. Why was Victor calling? Did he regret giving him jacket away? Did he know that Yuri had been sniffing it all night?

Hesitantly, Yuri picked up the phone: "H-hello?"

"Hey," Victor greeted, and with just a single word, Yuri's insides started doing flips. However, as excited as Victor's deep voice made Yuri, he couldn't help noticing that Victor's voice was slightly more gravely than the day before. Was it just because of the phone? Yuri couldn't tell.

"I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to come over today," Victor said.

"Oh." Yuri's heart dropped in disappointment. He wasn't sure why, considering he had only did the job the one day. Perhaps Victor had already grown tired of Yuri's services? "Did you get the day off?"

Victor then went on to explain that he was under the weather, and his sickly voice made sense for Yuri. Though no one could see him, alone in his room, Yuri furrowed his eyebrows and poured. He hated the idea of Victor sick at home, and he hated the idea of making him drive Yurio around if he was in such a state.

So without really thinking about it, Yuri offered to pick up Yurio. It wasn't like Victor's house was far from the rink, so it wouldn't be out of Yuri's way. 

When it was settled, Yuri hung up the phone and quickly rolled out of bed. He figured if he was going to stop by Victor's place to pick up Yurio, he might as well bring some medicine.

Unfortunately, after some serious searching, Yuri found himself praying he wouldn't get sick anytime soon, because he was completely out of any medicine. 

So on the way over to Victor's house, Yuri stopped by the convenience store in search of something for Victor. He knew that Victor's house was stocked with enough food to make something nutritious, but he had no idea if Victor even had a medicine cabinet. 

Almost at random, Yuri grabbed things from the medical shelf. Not once did he bother looking at the price tag; he didn't have to worry about it at the rate Victor paid him. Even if he didn't have the money, the cost was the last of his concerns. His first priority was helping Victor.

At the checkout counter, the cashier gave Yuri a look.

"Did your girlfriend catch a cold?" The cashier asked, starting a friendly conversation.

Eyes wide in shock, Yuri shook his head. "N-nope! Just a..." Yuri trailed off, unsure what to address Victor by. They had only known each other a day or so. "Just a friend," he finished.

The cashier laughed. "Oh, so it's like that." He read Yuri's total and then asked, "do you want a bag for this?"

"What do you mean, like that?" Yuri asked, confused. "And yes, I'll take a bag please."

"Well," the cashier said, throwing Yuri's purchased goods into the bag, "the way your face is getting all red, either you're the sick one or," the cashier handed the bag to Yuri, "this person is more than a friend, if you catch my drift."

For the first time, Yuri realized how his face was on fire, and at the cashier's last comment, his face begin to glow even brighter. 

"Have a nice day."

With the cashier's comments in his head the rest of the ride to Victor's house, the time flew by quickly and before Yuri knew it, he was already there.

Victor's apartment was on the second floor. Yuri felt awkward, going up the stairs and passing by Victor's neighbors. They gave him weird looks, confused by the stranger carrying convenience store bags.

In a hurry to run away from prying neighbor eyes, Yuri had the key whipped out and ready to go by the time he arrived at the door, making his entrance a swift one. He entered and then quietly shut the door behind him, as the silent house gave the sign on a sleeping one. It wasn't even 9, and Yuri wondered if Yurio was still sleeping.

Windows brought natural lighting to the house, but with all the lights turned off, it still gave an emptier feel than the last time Yuri had been there. Then again, the previous time, Yuri had Yurio by his side on the way in, and Victor by his side on the way out.

Yuri put down the bag of medicine and went straight to the kitchen, the only thing in the house he was familiar with. Yurio would probabaly be up soon, so he wanted to get breakfast made for him. Since he knew he would be making two meals, he decided to go for a casual breakfast: toast, scrambled eggs and sausage. Miraculously, Victor seemed to have everything in the refrigerator he had, so it was a quick fix that was done in less than 20 minutes, thought Yuri left the toast in the toaster without turning it on so it would be warm when Yurio woke up, and he left the eggs and sausage in the oven to retain heat.

Next was the harder part: something for Victor. Yuri was often sick, but his love for food out-contended any sick stomach, so he rarely had to worry about being picky about what he made. 

Eventually, Yuri settled for Miso soup, considering there was a packet of it where you could just add water (not that Victor would have to know). Also, Yuri figured soup was a good idea. That was what sick people always ate, right?

"Papa?"

Yuri jumped, his mind so lost in the kitchen that he hadn't heard the small child creep into the living room. 

"Oh, good morning, Yurio," Yuri greeted, taking a moment from stirring the soup to pop the button on the toaster down, "I'll have your breakfast ready in just a few minutes, is that okay?"

"Porkchop?" Yurio suddenly sounded wide-awake, and he hurried over to the kitchen. His long, blond hair was a rat's nest, half of it hanging in his face. 

Yurio approached Yuri, and to reconfirm it actually was his beloved babysitter, he poked him in the stomach and giggled. "Porky-chop."

Yuri gently whacked Yurio's hand away. "I'm not that fat," he grumbled, thinking about the pork cutlet he ate the other day. His own hand self-conscientiously pat his belly. So maybe he didn't need that second serving. Especially since it was the 3rd day in a row. When he was younger, his mother would only make pork cutlet bowls on special days, usually celebrating something. However, now that Yuri lived on his own, there was nothing stopping him from celebrating every day.

"Why is Porkchop at Yurio's house?" Yurio asked, tilting his head in confusion. 

"Because I missed you," Yuri joked. He turned off the stove; the soup was done. "Did you miss me?"

"No."

Yuri laughed at the answer, knowing very well that the small child was lying, because his shining eyes gave everything away.

"How about you go brush your hair and get ready for today while I finish breakfast?" Yuri suggested, glancing at the clock. They had plenty of time considering Victor's house was close to the rink. 

"Papa brushes my hair," Yurio informed Yuri.

"Really?" Yuri couldn't help but smile at the thought. 

"Yup!" Yurio said, popping the 'p'. "And sometimes, for skating," Yurio grinned, "Papa braids my hair!"

"Papa knows how to braid hair?" Yuri asked, surprised. Brushing hair was one thing, but braiding it? 

"Well, when Papa was littl'ler, he had to braid his hair too," Yurio said. "So Papa says Yurio has to braid his hair too."

Now Yuri was beyond curious. "Why did he have to braid his hair?"

Before Yurio could answer though, the clicking sound of the toaster being done went off, and Yuri was distracted by finishing Yurio's breakfast. 

"Okay, go take a seat at the dining table," Yuri ordered, and Yurio obediently bounced over to the table, the excitement of a guest waking him up.

Yuri placed the plate of toast, eggs and sausage in front of Yuri, followed by a pair of chopsticks. The small boy went to grab the chopsticks, and Yuri quickly took them away.

"Eh!" Yurio shouted, very confused. "Mine!" He whined, reaching his small arms to retrieve the chopsticks that Yuri held out of reach. 

"You need to say your thanks for the food," Yuri said, deciding to throw in a lesson for the day.

Yurio still looked confused. "Please?" That was what usually worked if Victor wasn't doing what Yurio wanted.

Yuri sighed. "Here, I'll show you." He grabbed Yurio's tiny hands and clapped them together. "In Japan, we always say ittadakimasu! Before eating."

"Iddakisu?" Yurio tried replicating Yuri's words. 

Yuri giggled, and as much as he knew he should correct the mistake, he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Yup," Yuri said, handing back the chopsticks. "You can eat now."

With Yurio happily chomping on breakfast, Yuri took the opportunity to sneak off to the hallway with his bag of medicine. He wasn't sure exactly which room was Victor's, but it only took him a moment to find it. Without turning on the light and letting the windows light the room, Yuri made his way to Victor's bed.

Victor was sleeping soundly, but Yuri could tell by the color of Victor's face and the sweat forming at his forehead that Victor definitely did have a fever. 

Placing then plastic bag down, Yuri ran back to the kitchen and grabbed a towel. He then ran it through cold water, and wrapped ice up in it. Then, carrying the cool towel, he walked back to Victor's room.

Gently, he placed the towel on Victor's head, pushing Victor's silver hair out of the way. For a moment, Yuri just let himself run his fingers through Victor's hair, enjoying the feeling.

"What's wrong with Papa?"

Yuri, startled, jumped away from Victor, pulling his hands away in embarrassment.

"He's just sleeping-did you finish breakfast?" Yuri whispered, trying to shoo Yurio out of the room. However, Yurio's voice had already awaken Victor, who started stirring.

"Ah, are you awake?" Yuri asked, returning to tend to Victor. Victor made some more grunting noises, but the two of them managed to have a conversation about Victor's condition.

As Yuri started to treat Victor, he realized the fever must've gone to Victor's head, and every other word he said made Yuri turn as red as Victor. 

"A bit rude to come on to a person when they're sick," Victor said, drawling his words. In reality, Yuri's fingers had barely brushed Victor's back as he helped Victor sit up, and that was through a layer of clothes. A few responses went through Yuri's mind, including showing Victor what coming on to someone really looked like, but luckily Victor's sickly expression chased that idea out of Yuri's mind.

However, the idea came back to Yuri a few moments later as he was wiping Victor's lips off. Victor suddenly reached out and grabbed Yuri's hand. Yuri figured Victor needed something, and was in the middle of asking when he felt a warm sensation on his hand. He looked at his hand to find Victor's lips pressed against it.

Surprise cut-off Yuri's voice. All of his focus went to his hand. However, Victor didn't stop with a kiss. Yuri's entire body stiffened when he felt Victor's tongue roll over his fingers. It was a foreign sensation to Yuri, whose physical relationships maxed out at holding hands. It wasn't just the feeling; the face Victor made as he put Yuri's hand in his mouth was...

Yuri had to focus to stop his knees from buckling, but he couldn't stop a noise from escaping his mouth-something a lot closer to a moan than he wanted to admit. Yuri's imagination was taking off: what if it wasn't his fingers...

Yuri shivered. He needed to stop this.

"Victor, what are you doing?" He asked, proud of how steady his voice sounded. He knew Victor was acting out of a feverish haze, but when Victor's eyes fell on Yuri, a deep heat spread through out his body.

However, but Victor could answer, he passed out. A mix of relief and disappointment spread through Yuri, but he decided to go with relief considering there was a five year old in the house.

After adjusting the wet cloth on Victor's forehead and fixing up the bed, Yuri turned the lights off and exited the room to find Yurio in the hallway.

"Papa okay?" Yurio, who had changed out of his pajamas, asked.

"He's just feeling a little sick," Yuri said, patting Yurio's head. "Did you finish breakfast?"

"Mhm!"

"Okay, go grab a brush and I'll brush your hair," Yuri told Yurio, who ran off to go find a brush presumedly after being instructed. In the meantime, Yuri found his way back to the kitchen and cleaned up the mess Yurio had left at the table. He wasn't particularly hungry himself, which was peculiar as Yuri was always in the mood to eat. However, Yuri knew it was stupid to skip breakfast and quickly choked down a banana.

On the way to the rink, Yuri explained to Yurio the situation and that he would have to wait during Yuri's other lessons.

"If you want, I can leave a space on the side for you to practice on," Yuri offered to the small child who was falling sleeping in the back of the car. Yuri couldn't help but smile as he watched Yurio slowly slump over, his eyes fluttering.

Despite the short drive, by the time they arrived at the rink, Yurio was fast asleep and Yuri was forced to carefully scoop him up and carry him inside. When he entered the building, Yuko saw him. She waved and almost yelled good morning until she noticed the extra baggage in Yuri's arms.

"Isn't that Mr. Nikiforov's boy?" She whispered, cocking her head in confusion.

"It's a long story," Yuri said with a dry smile. "Do you think it's okay if I let him sleep in the office?"

"Will I ever get to hear this 'long story' of yours?"

"Sure."

Yuko smiled. "Yah, it's fine, I have some paperwork to do anyway so I can watch him until he wakes up."

The two of them plus a sleeping Yurio found their way to the office. There was the staff couch, and Yuri placed Yurio down. Yuko rummaged through the closet and found a spare blanket and covered Yurio up.

"Ugh," Yuri moaned, looking at Yurio, "I feel jealous. I wish I was sleeping right now."

"Go do your job," Yuko said with a laugh, shoving Yuri out. "You know Minami can't stand a minute without you."

Yuri sighed. "I suppose your right."

Minami was Yuri's youngest student, who could barely stand on the ice at age 3. His motivation and energy was outstanding, and Yuri usually found it difficult to stay at the pace of a energetic 3 year old.

Yuri laced up his skates and headed over to the ice. He had a few more minutes before Minami's lesson, so he took the opportunity to warm up. Not that he did anything besides glide forward on the ice during his first lesson of the day, but Yuri enjoyed every minute on the ice.

As he warmed up around the rink, his mind wandered. When did he put ice skating aside to become a hobby? He had never had the confidence, but it wasn't like he was bad at it... All those days of practicing had been so much fun to him as a kid... When did it stop? 

Yuri almost went down memory lane. A dangerous, dark place for him. But Minami arrived in the nick of time, his parents following right behind him.

"Yu'wi!" Minami shouted, clapping his hands happily. "I 'wub you!"

Yuri faked a smile. He could deal with energetic, but Minami was a special type of mess. A giant smiling mess. 

The two of them skated around the rink, Minami tightly grasping Yuri's hand. Yuri insisted that it wasn't good for learning proper balance, but it was hard to argue with a 3 year old who cried when anything didn't go their way.

"Ne, Yu'wi!" Minami smiled brightly. "Yu'wi 'wub me?"

"Of course."

"Yu'wi marry me?"

Yuri laughed. "Maybe when you get older." 

"Yay!" Inspired by Yuri's promise, Minami suddenly picked up his pace, which was a relief to Yuri who found it difficult to match his stride to the short human being. 

As the two traveled across the rink, Yuri tried his best to actually teach Minami something, though he felt silly teaching someone who couldn't stay on the same subject for more than 5 seconds. This was why Minami's lessons were short. Unfortunately, they were short enough that his parents liked to hang around and watch, which added pressure. 

As Minami's lesson was wrapping up, Yuri's next student entered the rink room. He was always early, and Yuri usually let him warm up on the ice before he finished with the previous lesson.

"Good morning, Otabek!" Yuri called from on the ice. 

"Good morning, sir." Otabek was on the quiet side, which was why he was one of Yuri's favorite students. Besides Yurio, he was Yuri's only full-time student.

Without asking, Otabek found his way onto the ice and started skating around. He was already 7 years old, which was a nice break after Minami. 

Yuri and Minami stepped off the ice. Minami wasn't quite strong or smart enough to figure out his own skates, so Yuri was always the one to lace him up and down. 

Yuri had just removed Minami's skates when he heard the door to the rink open and he turned his head to check out the noise. 

It was Yurio with messy hair yet skates laced up and ready to go. 

"Yu'wi numba' two" Minami shouted out to greet Yurio. Yurio glared at Minami, and changed his sight to be fixated on the ice. He glared at the occupied ice, and trudged over to Yuri.

"I wanna skate," Yurio grumbled, still obviously sleepy.

"Yu'wi!" Minami stood up before Yuri could place his actual shoes back on. "Me marry Yu'wi numba' one!"

Yurio's forehead crinkled, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You can't do that," he said, shaking his head. 

Minami tilted his head. "Why?"

"'Cause," Yurio rolled his eyes, "pork chop," he patted Yuri's tummy, "is gonna marry my papa!"

Minami's parents' eyes went wide and after choking on his own saliva, Yuri had a coughing fit. 

Minami was the only one who talked.

"Huh?"

At this point, Otabek had casually skated over to check out the situation. He was on the clumsier side and wasn't nearly as graceful as Yurio despite being older, and stumbled a little bit when he stepped off of the ice.

The sound of stumbling caught Yurio's attention. "You!" He pointed at Otabek.

Otabek pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Yes, you!" Yurio confirmed. "Come here."

Otabek didn't see a reason to protest so he waddled awkwardly over to Yurio in his skates. Luckily Yurio was also wearing his skates, or else the height difference would've been comical. 

Yurio closed the distance between the two, and turned his head towards Minami. "See, the other day Papa and Pork Chop were like this." Then Yurio played out the scene Yuri experienced when Victor had asked him to be his baby sitter; Yurio wrapped his arms around Otabek and even tried to copy the exact smoldering look Victor had given Yuri.

Luckily, Yurio was too young to cause worry, and the fact that Yurio was trying to play Victor's role despite being the shorter one was comical. Even Minami's parents, who seemed to be on the conservative side, could only laugh at Yurio's actions.

Minami stared with his jaw-dropped. He turned to Yuri.

"Yu'wi?" He whined, his voice almost a plea to ask if his beloved Yuri had really cheated on him.

"Ahaha," Yuri laughed and played off the whole thing, placing hands behind his head. "Russians sure are different than Japanese people, right?"

Without denial, Minami's parents gave Yuri a suspicious glance. "You aren't really in a relationship with his father, are you?" Minami's mom scrunched her nose.

A chill went down Yuri's spine. That was disgust. Yuri suddenly found it harder to talk.

"Um-" he took a deep breath, "that's not the case." He laughed nervously. "Their family is Russian-they have different customs." 

Minami's dad sighed in relief. "That's good to hear." He grabbed Minami's hand, signaling their goodbye. "I'm sure a fine lad like you already has a girlfriend."

Yuri laughed more, waving at Minami's family without another word. They took their leave, and the moment the doors to the rink closed, Yuri felt his legs give out and he fell down onto his knees with a slightly painful thud.

He covered his face with his hands, just in time for his breathing to become deeper, heavier and faster. He tried to remember the techniques Yuko and him had gone over to calm down, but they all became a blur as Yuri's thoughts became lighter and lighter. He started to hear voices; not the voices of Minami's parents, but much harsher, colder voices.

Just as Yuri's vision had turned completely black, he suddenly felt a grip on his shoulder.

"Porkchop?" A soft voice called out. The voice snapped Yuri out of his thoughts-the ringing of voices went away. A few minutes passed before feelings returned to Yuri's head and he was able to open his eyes. He wiped away the tears that had fallen without permission.

"Crying is for losers!" Yurio informed Yuri once their eyes met. Yuri had no responsible. He did feel lame, having both Yurio and Otabek giving him concerned stares.

"Yah, I know," Yuri mumbled, standing back up. He broke the gaze between the two and wiped his hands on his pants. He was about to suggest to Otabek that they start the lesson when he felt a weight around his leg.

Yuri looked down and found Yurio wrapped around him, embracing his leg in a tight hug.

"Yurio?"

Yurio's face was almost completed buried into Yuri's pants, but his words were still comprehensible.

"Are you sick?" Yurio asked. With surprise, Yuri noticed the small boy's hands were shaking.

"No, I'm just..." Yuri searched for a lie. "I'm just tired."

Yurio peeked a look up at Yuri. "Are you sure?"

Without hesitation, Yuri pulled Yurio off his leg and lifted him up, holding him against him. He wasn't sure why-but Yurio's expression had been one of a lost puppy.

"I'm sure," Yuri said. "What's wrong, Yurio?"

"It's just..." Yurio trailed off, still shaking. Yuri held him closer, gently patting his head.

"It's just... you were actin' like Mama did," Yurio whispered. "Mama would breath all heavy and cry and cry..." Yurio tightened his grip around Yuri. "Yurio didn't understand, but Grandpa says Mama was sick. Sick with sadness."

Yuri's heart clenched. He had wondered about Yurio's mother considering it looked like only Victor was in the parenting picture. As Yurio whispered his worries, Yuri began to see the entire picture before the story was over.

"Why was Mama sad when Yurio was there?" Yurio said. "I dunno. We lived with Grandpa. Then one day..." Yurio's fingers fumbled with Yuri's clothing, rubbing the fabric between his fingers. "Grandpa told me that Mama went to heaven. And that's when I met Papa and started living with him."

Yuri felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Yurio must've been young when it happened, just by the brief details of the story.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Yuri reassured Yurio. It had been years since Yuri had such a large anxiety attack. He made a mental note to talk to Yuko about it-it was the promise the two childhood friends had since high school.

After a few minutes of coaxing later, Yuri convinced Yurio to let go and was able to start Otabek's lesson. 

However, Yuri quickly noticed that Otabek wasn't focusing, and therefore couldn't even properly complete the basics. The cause of this was quickly discovered by Yuri, who noticed how Otabek's gaze was fixated on Yurio.

"What's her name?" Otabek finally asked, his young nonexistent self control kicking in.

Yuri laughed. "He's Yuri from Russia," he explained, putting emphasis on the pronoun. "I guess you two never meet because your lessons aren't next to each other."

Otabek nodded, not listening to a word from Yuri passed the name part.

"He's beautiful," Otabek whispered, staring as Yurio practiced on the ice on the other side of the rink.

Once again, Yuri laughed. He doubted Yurio would appreciate being called beautiful.

"Do you think we could be friends?" Otabek asked, finally tearing his gaze from Yurio to look at Yuri, staring at Yuri with a puppy dog gaze as if Yuri decided the fate of the two kids' possible friendship.

"One day," Yuri said with a smiling. Content with that answer, Otabek nodded before he began to focus on his lesson, which finished without any other distractions.

***

The rest of the work day went by slower than usual, but perhaps that was just because Yuri kept worrying about Victor back at home. Would he be okay in such a sickly state by himself? Hopefully he was just sleeping, Yuri thought.

By the time Yuri had arrived backed at the Nikiforov apartment, Yurio had fallen back asleep. While he had been in Victor's room, he had spotted Yurio's room across the hall. So Yuri was actually able to put Yurio to bed this time, and after tucking him in, quietly slipped into Victor's room. He was going to close the door behind him, but he felt naughty hiding behind closed doors, and left the door open to aid in resisting temptation.

Temptation of what? Yuri shook his head, annoyed by his thoughts. Victor was oozed enough hotness to make even the most manly of men pregnant. Yuri promised to put himself above that though; Victor was still a man, and more importantly, a father. 

Yuri walked over to the bed and immediately noticed that Victor's face was covered with sweat, and Victor had kicked off all his blankets in his sleep. The Russian's clothes were soaked, and his face was still tinged pink from the heat.

Yuri grabbed the rag that was on Victor's forehead, ran to the bathroom and wetted it again. When he returned to the bedside, Yuri gently wiped down Victor's body in order not to wake him m. No matter how hard he tried though, Yuri couldn't take his eyes off of Victor's dirty clothes. 

A deep breath. Yuri was just taking care of Victor. No strange intentions.

This is what Yuri told himself when he began to remove Victor's clothes. The shirt wasn't too bad to remove as it was slightly oversized.

The pants however, Yuri started to find issues. It was almost as if Victor's fever had spread to him; Yuri's body felt hot all over as he grabbed the waistband of Victor's pants, his hands brushing against Victor's boxers.

Yuri closed his eyes and quickly yanked down Victor's pants off. Then he swiftly jumped off the bed, throwing Victor's pants as if they were the source of Yuri's dirty thoughts.

The moment the pants hit the floor with a thud though, Yuri realized that Victor's clothes weren't the dangerous part of the procedure. Yuri was a skater, and just like any other athlete, dedicated himself to take care of his body. In high school, Yuri had been self conscious of his chubbiness. Now he had a body he respected.

But as Yuri stared at Victor's perfect, chiseled body, he wondered if he needed to start working out more.

"No, that's only a body God himself can give..." Yuri mumbled in awe. When he realized what he said, embarrassment painted his cheeks red and in desperation to rid of his thoughts, Yuri threw the blanket back over Victor's body. He had planned on washing down Victor's sweaty body with a towel but Yuri didn't dare spoil himself that way. 

Yuri finished taking care of Victor and he headed across the hallway and entered Yurio's room. The small boy was sleeping soundly, but Yuri knew if he didn't wake up Yurio now, he would never be able to sleep at night. 

"Yurio, wake up," Yuri said, gently shaking Yurio's shoulders.

After some hissing and groaning and other angry like sounds, Yuri managed to drag Yurio out of bed with the promise of playing video games.

That's what the two did until dinner, which Yurio helped with as well. They ate, followed by story time. Yurio was more focused on squishing Yuri's belly than the actual story, but the desired end result of a sleeping Yurio was the same. Yuri put Yurio to bed and then swung over to Victor's room with soup he had made during dinner.

Victor was still sleeping, so Yuri placed the bowl of soup of the nightstand next to Victor's bed. 

'Ah, I'll wake him up in a moment,' Yuri thought to himself, his energy at an all time low. In fact, he didn't even realize that he fell asleep until Victor woke him up. 

Flustered by his conversation with Victor, Yuri hid in the kitchen, though Victor followed. Frustration, not necessarily the bad kind, flowed throughout Yuri when Victor walked into the kitchen only half dressed, his shirt still missing. 

When it became time to leave, after losing the argument, Victor walked Yuri to the door. There was an unbearable silence-not because there was nothing to say-but there was too much to say. Yuri's mind was full of thoughts, admittedly some more relevant than others. His main thought was that he almost didn't want to go home, and he wondered what would happen if he told Victor that. 

The secondary thought was how close Victor's lips were to Yuri's. 

This thought became more prominent when Victor placed a hand behind Yuri's head, the other tugging at his shirt. Fear engulfed Yuri, the type of fear that Yuri had experienced at the end of the building the one time Phitchit convinced him to go bungee jumping. Yuri had been aware he would be 100% safe if he jumped, but the fear of jumping was still overwhelmingly scary.

As Victor's lips became closer, Yuri felt the same way. Would he be okay jumping? It would be safe, right?

Yuri squeezed his eyes shut and puckered his lips.

However, Yuri's anticipation was never met; instead he felt pressure on his cheek that took him a moment to realize was a kiss.

Yuri's face felt on fire. He felt beyond embarrassed. With flushed cheeks, he stared at Victor wide-eyed. His surrounding became blurry. Victor said something, but Yuri was too lost in his own thoughts to hear it.

What was he doing? Yuri thought. Did he really just almost kiss the man standing in front of him? There were so many things wrong with it. Yuri just met Victor a couple of days ago. Victor was technically his employer, and also one of Yuri's student's father. Not to mention he was a guy!

A very attractive one, Yuri thought to himself in defense. 

What if it wasn't even a kiss? Yuri was first to admit he wasn't culturally aware. Was this normal in Russia? What if it was all a misunderstanding, and Victor was trying to kiss Yuri on the cheek from the start? How ridiculous did that make Yuri look?

By this point, Yuri's face was matching the shade of a tomato, and he barely caught Victor's "good night".

Yuri shouted, "Good night!" Probably a bit too loudly at the time of the night, and a bit too quickly to seem unsuspicious. 

But he didn't care, and he rushed at the door a second later, almost running all the way to his car. Yuri needed to escape the situation. How was he supposed to face Victor tomorrow?

The ride home flew by, and Yuri was home and in bed before he knew it. By that time, his heart had calmed down and his face had returned to its natural color. Still, thoughts of Victor danced in Yuri's mind. 

It didn't help that Victor's jacket was lying on Yuri's bed. In a rush to Victor's house, Yuri had forgotten to bring it along. The jacket hadn't been washed yet, and after looking both ways to check no one could see him, Yuri grabbed the jacket, pressed it to his face, and took a deep breath in.

Deciding that nothing could be as embarrassing as the day's events, Yuri wore Victor's jacket to bed, enjoying being surrounded by his scent.

Comfortable, Yuri fell asleep quickly. Unfortunately, his deep sleep was interrupted only a few hours later by the sound of sirens and knocking at his door.

Groggy, Yuri stumbled out of bed, his eyes barely open. He glanced at the clock; it was only a little bit passed 1.

He kept walking, heading towards the door. There was shouting outside. More knocking. Did the room smell funny?

Yuri reached the door, and in such a sleepy state, didn't even bother with the security of checking the peephole.

Outside of his door was a man in a firefighter uniform.

"Sir, we need to evacuate you from the building," the man said.

"Evacuate?"

"Your upstairs neighbor's apartment caught on fire," the fireman explained. "It's wearing through the flooring and neighboring apartments, and we're not sure how much longer your ceiling can ho-"

As if on cue, there was a loud 'crack' followed by a 'thud', and Yuri whipped his head around to find part of his kitchen ceiling had fallen.

"Please sir, we need you to evacuate for your own safety."

Without waiting for Yuri's response, the fireman grabbed Yuri by the arm and pulled him out just as another piece of the ceiling fell.

Outside of his apartment, Yuri could see multiple other people who had been forced to abandon their apartments. Yuri wrapped his arms around his body, glad he was wearing a jacket unlike most of the other people around him.

Yuri was walked down the stairs and to an ambulance so they could make sure he hadn't inhaled too much smoke. They deemed him okay, but told him to go to the hospital immediately if anything felt funny later on.

Then it was a talk with the owner of the apartment, who looked exhausted. She didn't know what would happen until the fire was put out and she had someone come inspect all the apartments affected. Luckily, it seemed she had insurance. Unluckily, Yuri had seen his apartment fall apart. There was no way it would be a quick fix.

Yuri was finally released. He thanked God for making him forget to take his car keys and phone out of his pockets. He felt somewhat silly, standing there in his polka dot pajama pants, but at least the jacket covered the matching polka for shirt. Honestly, he wasn't sure what his mother was thinking when she bought him the pajama set for Christmas.

Yuri got into his car, and drove to the first place he could think of this late at night: the rink. He knew there was an open couch in Yuko's office. He could sleep there for the night, and he also had a change of clothes as well.

Even with this decided though, and Yuri drove to the rink, he couldn't help but notice the key to Victor's house, shining on his key ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, this took me awhile to write. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hoped you enjoy!  
> I decided as I was writing to give Yurio some sad background story. I gave away the gist of it, but I'll elaborate later on. Probably. If I ever finish this. I'm really determined, so that helps. Plus, my love for YOI ain't leavin' any time soon so yup. Excuse my typos I'm a mess. 
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos it up!  
> -sarcasmtothemaximum


	5. Chapter Five: Hot Coffee

Chapter 5

"Ah... Victor..."

Victor looked down at an almost completely naked Yuri, lying on his bed. His hair was a mess, his cheeks red and his eyes staring down Victor with the most seductive of looks.

Victor pinned Yuri to his bed, grabbing both of Yuri's wrists and putting them above his head. He began pressing kisses against Yuri's pale yet beautiful skin. With each kiss, Yuri let out another moan.

"Victor... more..." Yuri panted, his breathing heavy. He wriggled, his body rubbing against Victor's. Sweat covered both of their bodies, but Victor had barely even started. His lips traced a line down Yuri's body.

Using his mouth, Victor began teasing Yuri's delicate pink nipples, rolling his tongue over them. This had a violent effect on Yuri's lower half, which Victor felt pressing against his own excited lower half.

Part of Victor wanted to continue teasing Yuri; however, he was beginning to feel a bit impatient himself. He took one hand away from his grip on Yuri's wrists, and brought it down. With the help of his mouth, Victor unzipped Yuri's pants, revealing his soaking boxers.

"Victor, no, not there-" Yuri tried protesting, but Victor licked Yuri, and even with cloth in the way, he knew Yuri felt it by the moan he let out. 

In fact, Yuri's moan was loud... so loud, that it stopped sounding like a moan. Or Yuri. In fact, it started to sound a lot like Victor's alarm clock.

And a second later, Victor woke up from his dream. The first thing he noticed was that there was no sexy Yuri waiting to be ravished next to him.

Then he noticed he was suffering from the most horrible of morning woods he had experienced since he was just a teenager going through puberty. 

"Lord, forgive me," Victor muttered, staring at his early morning obstacle. A part of him was actually impressed by his work, but part of him also knew how big of a pervert this made him. He thought back to his dream; it was almost like a poorly written porn video. Yet it had felt so real.

After shutting off his alarm, Victor waddled out of bed and to the shower. His pajamas consisted of just underwear, and his dirtied underwear gave him flash backs to middle school. It was embarrassing almost, at the age Victor was.

Victor hopped into the shower, cranking it cold. Now, Victor hated cold showers. But it was what he needed to get the erotic image of his babysitter out of his head and to get control of his body.

When everything was solved, Victor hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before heading into the kitchen. 

Victor peered into the refrigerator, wondering what he could have for breakfast today, when he spotted a container of what looked like soup. Suddenly, Victor remembered how Yuri had already prepped breakfast.

He had already forgotten he had spent the day sick yesterday-he felt perfectly fine today. In fact, he felt beyond fine, and as he heated up breakfast, had excess energy and found himself humming a tune. The sun was already up, its light intruding the house through the windows.

The only thing missing from his day was coffee, and with frustration Victor remembered that coffee maker was on his to buy list. There was a coffee shop in the area, but he couldn't leave the house without waking up Yurio. And that was an issue much bigger than a lack of coffee.

So he put coffee off and plopped himself onto the couch. He reached for the remote and turned on the TV, but after a few minutes of channel surfing, gave up and turned the TV back off. Usually he didn't care what program was on-he would get sucked in no matter how bad the show was.

However, thoughts of his cute Japanese babysitter just wouldn't leave his mind, and Victor kept glancing at the clock. Was it time to drop Yurio off for lessons yet?

After finishing breakfast, Victor couldn't help but pace around his house. What did he usually do this early in the morning? Often, Yurio would wake up after hearing his father in the kitchen, but today was not one of those days.

So Victor decided to take the risk and ventured into the lion's den. Yurio's room was painted light blue despite the fact that Yurio had thrown a tantrum asking for a black room. The bed was probably still a little too big for Yurio, but Victor still saw Yurio as a little baby who fit in a crib.

Victor walked to the bed and placed a hand on Yurio's shoulder.

"Yurio~" he called, gently shaking the boy. "It's time to wake up~"

"So noisy..." Yurio grumbled in his sleep, unconsciously slapping his father's hand away. He buried his head into his pillow in attempt to block out foreign noises.

"C'mon Yurio," Victor said, continuing to lightly urge Yurio out of bed. "It's time to wakey-wakey."

"Du'wanna..." Yurio mumbled, not opening his eyes but somewhat coherent. "Papa... Go away..."

"Well, that's not very nice," Victor laughed, petting Yurio's head with a smile.

"Yup." Yurio promptly turned away from Victor, leaving him torn between a sigh and a chuckle.

"Well, I was going to go grocery shopping, but I guess now I won't know what flavor of ice cream to buy..." Victor trailed off, hoping to bait Yurio into waking up. Nothing. Wasn't Yurio supposed to have a sweet tooth?

Victor paused to think. Oh wait, no, it was Victor who had the sweet tooth. In fact, he couldn't even remember if Yurio liked ice cream or not.

Victor pondered what to do next. Unfortunately, only one thing popped into mind. Something he knew would work, but he would deeply regret.

"I suppose we could go to the... if you wake up now."

Yurio turned to face Victor. He opened a single eye. "Hm? Go where?"

"You, know..." Victor didn't want to say it. Because once he did, he wouldn't hear the end of it. But he was dying to get out of the house and he didn't want to have to drag a sleeping Yurio around. "The Z... O..."

Suddenly, Yurio shot up from bed and put his hands on Victor's shoulders. "The zoo???" He shouted, almost jumping in bed. "We can go to the zoo???"

Victor sighed. He had no problem with the zoo. He liked animals as much as the next guy.

However, going to the zoo with Yurio wasn't just going to the zoo.

"Sure, if you get out of bed now," Victor responded.

"We can go to the zoo..." Yurio looked up at Victor with bright eyes. "And look at the tigers???"

And that was the only thing Yurio looked at the zoo. Not the elephants, not the zebras, not the alligators. Occasionally, Victor could convince Yurio to spend a couple of minutes at the lion exhibit. But Yurio had a fascination with tigers that lead to hours of staring at mostly sleeping animals.

"Yes, we can look at the tigers." Already tired by just the idea, Victor collapsed and laid down next to Yurio on the bed.

"Papa, get off, you're heavy!" Yurio complained, pushing Victor away. "It's time to wake up Papa!"

"No, Papa changes his mind, it's nap time."

"Paaapaaaa," Yurio jumped on his father and began using Victor's back as a trampoline. "The tigers are waiting!"

After Victor regained the breath Yurio knocked out of him, he said, "Well bud, they're gonna have to wait a bit longer. How about tomorrow? You have lessons today and Papa has work."

Yurio pouted. "Don't go to work Papa."

Victor laughed. "I think Yakov might kill me if I skip work right before the weekend."

"I'll protect you!" Yurio stood up and flexed his muscles, a laughable sight considering he was only five.

"The tigers can wait until tomorrow, I promise," Victor said. "Now, Yuri made breakfast for us last night-how about we go enjoy it?"

Yurio pouted, but nodded. "Okay."

"Sweet-"

"Papa?"

"What?" Victor looked at Yurio, fingers crossed behind his back that there wasn't a new problem.

"You need to put pants on."

Victor looked down and finally realized he had never changed out of his towel from his morning shower.

"That would probably be good."

***

After wrangling some pants on, the two Russians managed to get grocery shopping done and stop for coffee before heading off to the ice rink.

The moment they arrived and the car was parked, Yurio escaped his car seat and had run ahead of Victor in the blink of an eye.

"Yurio!" Victor called out, but it was too late. Victor quickly hopped out of the car and slammed the door, running after Yurio. However, by the time he locked everything up and properly exited the vehicle, Yurio had already disappeared into the building.

"Maybe I should be training him for track instead," Victor grumbled, annoyed by his son's speed and his lack of it. Feeling competitive, despite it being against a 5 year old, Victor ran into the building.

"Oh, good morning Mr. Nikiforov-" Yuko greeted at the door. However, Victor ran past her in search of Yurio. He was busy scanning the ground for the small child when suddenly he felt the air get knocked out of him-he must've run into something. Momentum took the lead, and all that speed Victor had run with had caused him to fall. It wasn't until Victor braced his fall and had stopped until he realized what he had run into.

"Oh, good morning Yuri."

"Good morning..." Yuri groaned from underneath Victor. Luckily, Victor managed to catch himself before completely falling onto Yuri, and instead now had him pinned to the floor.

"Sorry about that, I was just trying to catch up to Yurio and-" Victor stopped mid explanation after he examined Yuri's (rather close) face.

"Did you sleep last night?" Victor frowned. He changed position so that he straddled Yuri to increase his balance, and then switched all of his support to one arm. The other arm lifted off the group and Victor gently ran his fingers against the dark circles under Yuri's eyes. 

"V-victor!" Yuri blabbered, unable to focus on what Victor was asking. "You're a bit-" Yuri trailed off, his cheeks on fire.

"A bit what?~" Victor knew exactly what Yuri wanted to say, but he couldn't help but want to tease Yuri. It was Yuri's fault for having such a tempting face, Victor liked to think. 

"Yuri too!" 

This was the last thing Victor heard before the air once again being knocked out of him, but this time from behind. It didn't take much to know that Yurio had decided to join in on the fun.

It was like dominos though, which made Yuri, who was on the bottom, the biggest loser. Yurio jumped onto Victor's back which sent Victor crashing against Yuri once again. Both adults let out an "hmpf".

"Pork chop! Pork chop!" Yurio chanted, continuing to bounce on Victor. "It's lesson time!"

"I'm too old for this..." Victor groaned, but he managed to peel himself of Yuri, which caused Yurio to abandon his position of Victor's back and stand to the side instead. Once Victor managed to stand up, he offered his hand out to Yuri and pulled him up.

"Thanks..." Yuri mumbled, shyly looking away.

Without a word, Victor didn't let go of Yuri's hand. Instead, he looked directly into the pair of warm, brown eyes, attempting to read Yuri's thoughts. The same silence that occurred the night before started again; a silence that tempted Victor into placing his free hand on Yuri's cheek. The same silence that stopped Yuri from protesting.

However, the silence was broken by Yurio who obliviously ran in between the two and wrapped his arms around Yuri's legs.

"Ka-tsu-don!" Yurio chanted, shaking Yuri's legs. "I wanna show Papa my skate."

Yuri broke his gaze with Victor and looked down at Yurio with a smile. "You want to?"

Yurio nodded without a word, and gave a glance at Victor while wearing a grin.

"I'll show you Papa!" Yurio said. "I think I'm better than Papa now!"

Victor laughed. "Is that so? You'll have to prove it to me then."

Yurio, who had already managed to lace up, ran over to the ice. With a smile, Victor watched until he realized he had captured the attention of the Japanese man next to him.

Victor raised an eyebrow at Yuri.

"Ah, I was just wondering if you've ever skated before."

"Just a little." 

"Then why don't you join us on the ice?" Yuri offered. Then, with a frown, added, "Ah, but I guess you need to get to work."

Victor imagined Yakov's angry expression if Victor showed up late. But as Victor stared at the pouting Yuri, he even forgot what Yakov looked like. 

"I can stay for a little bit," Victor said with a smile. He knew his decision was worth it when he saw Yuri's face light up, though a moment later he blushed and tried to hide his excitement.

"Then let's go get you laced up."

A few minutes later the three of them all had put on their skates and entered the rink area. Yurio, because he was an impatient child, got onto the ice without waiting for Yuri and Victor. 

Yuri glanced at Victor once they hit the entrance to the ice. "When's the last time you skated."

"It feels like it's been forever." 

"Well, don't feel embarrassed if you have to hold onto the wall," Yuri said, patting Victor's shoulder. The Russian looked down at Yuri. It was a beautiful sight, minus the dark bags under the Japanese boy's eyes.

"How about if I go the entire time without falling, you tell me why you didn't sleep last night?"

"I'd tell you without placing a bet," Yuri said, smiling nervously.

Victor shook his head. "Now, that wouldn't be any fun."

"I'm not exactly about being fun."

"Nonsense," Victor said. He traced Yuri's bottom lip with his thumb, carefully watching the flushed expression Yuri made. He brought his lips close to Yuri's ears and whispered, "I'm sure I could think of lots of fun things to do with you."

"V-Victor!" Yuri pushed Victor away. "Fine, I'll make the bet, so could you..."

"Could I...?"

Beyond flustered, Yuri turned his head away from Victor and stepped onto the ice.

"You can't hold onto the wall or the bet is off."

Victor was left silent for a moment, unsure how to react to Yuri's statement. The next moment, he found his answer; laughter followed by a smirk.

"It's okay, I won't be needing the wall."

And Victor joined Yuri on the ice, and the two both skated forward. Victor tried to hide his smirk and pretended to wobble on the ice. Yuri gave him a concerned expression which almost made Victor regret his little act. But the reward would definitely be worth it. 

"So I can't use the wall?"

"A-ah, yah."

"Just that?"

Yuri looked confused. He tilted his head.

In response, Victor grabbed Yuri's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Not a single word escaped Yuri's mouth, but his expression told Victor that he had a thousand things to say. The way Yuri bit his lip, the way his cheeks were flushed, his eyes locked on Victor and Yuri's joined hands, his furrowed eyebrows. Every part of Yuri's expression made Victor think of doing things to Yuri that weren't appropriate with sharing the ice with his 5 year old son.

"Victor... I think that's cheating..."

"Hmmm?" Victor feigned puzzlement. "I don't know what you could be talking about, Katsuki-sensei."

Without another word, the two of them skated closer to the middle of the rink where Yurio was, hand in hand.

Yurio had already began focusing on his skating, therefore not noticing the handholding going on in the background. There was no music as Yurio was skating, but Victor had caught the small boy humming the same tune over and over again to a point where he could hear what Yurio was skating to.

"It's literally been like 2 days," Victor said. "Are you sure this is my son? Did you kidnap the real one and replace him with some android?"

At that moment, Yurio stopped skating and glared at his coach and father. "Papa, you're supposed to be quiet!"

Victor laughed. "Never mind, that's definitely him."

The three of them were on the ice for about an hour before Victor felt his phone buzz in his pocket for about the 3rd time in ten minutes and decided he would finally pickup Yakov's calls.

"Victor speaking~"

"Vitya! Where are you? Don't make me go and find you myself!"

"Aw, were you lonely?"

"Vitya," Yakov said in a low voice, "don't forget you dragged us all to Japan because you said you needed new inspiration. If you start skipping I'll have you on the next plane to Ru-"

"Hm~? I don't remember saying you had to come?"

Victor could hear Yakov fuming on the other end. "Okay, I'll be in in 20 minutes. Ah, but I really do want coffee and-"

"Vitya!"

Victor laughed. "On my way."

Yuri, who had been standing next to Victor, looked over. "You have to go now?"

The puppy-dog expression on Yuri's face made Victor really want to say no. And he almost did. But somewhere in the back of Victor's mind, a sense of responsibility kicked in. What a buzzkill. 

"Unfortunately, the boss man is lonely and wants some company," Victor explained. "I might get off work a little late tonight, is that okay?"

"As long as it's not too late," Yuri said, nodding. "I have something I gotta do tonight."

Frown. Well, that's what Victor thought, though he wouldn't dare let Yuri know. Instead, he asked with a teasing smile, "Ooh, do you have a date tonight or something?"

"N-no!" Yuri clarified with a voice that was just a wee-bit too loud. "Jeez Victor, don't be ridiculous. I just need to grab some stuff from my apartment."

"Grab what?"

"Clothes and a toothbrush. The place above mine became toast, and so did my ceiling," Yuri explained. "I asked Yuko and she said it was fine if I slept here so..."

Victor was a man who liked to be straight forward with his feelings. No beating around the bush. Nothing to hide.

However, it would be a lie to say the next couple of words that escaped Victor's mouth held no ulterior motives.

"Why not just stay at my place?"

Admittedly, Victor's words were on the stranger side. But even he was surprised by Yuri's wide-eyed expression.

"What?"

Luckily, Victor was used to his own weirdness, and didn't falter. "I mean, you're at my house often anyway and that way you could help me watch Yurio."

"Um..." Yuri looked down at the ice. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't think I could even afford a day's rent at your place."

"Rent?" Victor tilted his head. "It's fine, really-"

"No!"

"No?"

"I mean... I just couldn't stand being indebted to you like that..."

Victor smirked. He lifted Yuri's chin to that Yuri was looking at Victor. "You can just pay me back with your body-"

"V-Victor!"

"-and help me with Yurio. He's got a lot of energy y'know?" Victor finished, enjoying the view of Yuri's mind hitting the bottom of the gutter.

Yuri was silent for a moment. He glanced over at Yurio, who was practicing skating backwards. Yurio noticed Yuri's stares, and looked up at the two adults. 

"C'mon Pork Chop!" Yurio called out. "Come teach me how to do this."

The two men looked at the child, and then looked back at each other.

“Anyways, bring your clothes and stuff over to my place,” Victor, placing a finger over Yuri’s mouth with he began to protest. 

“Bye bye Yurio!” Victor waved at his son with a huge grin.

“Go away Papa!”

The grin stuck. Victor found his grumpy son to be endearing. Also, Victor was in a good mood. No, a great mood. Maybe he would try to convince Yakov if he could leave work early today...

Victor’s phone started ringing again. He checked the caller ID; speaking of the devil.

“Yes?”

“Bring coffee.”

Click.

***

“Here’s your coffee~”

Victor handed the cup to Yakov, who had been waiting impatiently at the door.

“Don’t think that you can smile and give me coffee to make everything okay,” Yakov fumed, pointing to his watch. “Do you know how late you are?”

“I brought chocolate croissants as well?”

“Ooh, I love cro-“ Yakov stopped mid-sentence and shook his head. “Where have you been?”

“I was dropping Yurio off at his lessons,” Victor explained, setting his own coffee to the side and dropping his bag. After a quick glance to make sure Mila wasn’t around, Victor stripped his pants off and changed into his sweats. 

“I still don’t understand why you won’t just let him practice here,” Yakov said, his frown conveyed by his lips and his wrinkled forehead. He gestured to the rink behind the two men. “I mean, he would have a lot more resources available.”

Victor laced up his skates, smiling to himself. “I’ve told you already; Yurio isn’t me. I’m not going to force him to go down the same path as me.”

“I don’t think going down the same path as the world’s current champion figure skater is a bad thing,” Yakov grumbled.

Victor laughed. “Well, maybe not. But I want Yurio to decide that.”

Yakov rolled his eyes. “You’ve always been weird like that, Vitya. Are you sure you’re not just afraid Yurio will become some protégée who’ll break all your records?”

“Yakov, don’t be ridiculous.”

Victor finished tying his skates and stood up. Sometimes, Victor felt like he wore skates more than he wore regular shoes; the blades just felt like an extension of his body at this point. Yakov used to say that Victor as a baby went from crawling to skating, and didn’t learn how to actually walk until later. 

“Anyway, I like the place I found for Yurio so I don’t plan on pulling him any time soon,” Victor added, smiling at the thought. It was the perfect situation. Yurio had a good coach, and Victor had some good eye candy. 

Yakov groaned, reading Victor’s thoughts. “Don’t tell me you have the hots for someone at Yurio’s rink.”

“His coach, actually.”

Instead of groaning again, Yakov pointed to the top of his head. “You see this bald spot, Vitya?”

Victor nodded. “It’s kinda hard to miss.”

Yakov ignored Victor’s comment. “Well, its all because of you, Vitya. You know you don’t have time for relationships right now.”

“I do?”

Yakov approached Victor, and poked his hairline. “Victor, Yurio had already caused your hairline to recede. A wife will make you look like,” Yakov pointed to himself, “Well, me. Trust me, I know from experience. Women are trouble.”

Victor chuckled. “That’s not going to be a problem.” He patted Yakov’s head. “And I think your bald spot is part of your personality.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

The two bickered for a bit more, but practice eventually started. But half way through practice, Victor realized something. 

The reason he had come to Japan was for change in scenery. He never thought the day would come when he would lose inspiration for skating, but it did, and it hit him hard. He had been skipping practice for weeks until Yakov finally dragged him to the rink back in Russia and confronted him.

It wasn’t easy being the best in the world, as cocky as it sounds. Victor didn’t mind tooting his horn, but he never could let the crowd down. The crowd’s expectations were high, but Victor’s were even higher. He was Russia’s skating legend after all. He loved making each performance: picking the music, deciding the choreography and picking a theme that would really touch the audience. The pressure built, and suddenly, he had hit a block. A rut. He had convinced himself it was time to retire.

However, Yakov insisted Victor just give it time. Partially because Yakov didn’t want to lose his star student, but Victor knew how much Yakov actually cared. That’s why when that night, when Victor was watching a documentary on ninjas, he didn’t even hesitate to ask Yakov if he could go to Japan.

Not that Yakov could stop him even if he wanted to. So Yakov obliged, and ended up bringing the entire Russian skating team with.

But even after arriving in Japan, Victor still felt like skating wasn’t what his heart wanted. Each step on the ice didn’t enlighten Victor’s heart anymore. Instead, it became what Victor feared the most: just a job. There was no more magic as he skated across the ice. The numbing air of the rink didn’t wake up his soul, but annoyed him. And it broke Victor’s heart.

Today during practice was different though. Maybe it was because he had been skating earlier. Maybe it was because he could steal feel the warmth of Yuri’s hand. But for some reason, the rink didn’t seem cold like it had felt. The automatic motions of his feet that had become part of the job suddenly felt alive again. The last couple of months, Victor had been forced to focus on his movements. To become better. To do his job as a champion right.

No. Today was like how it used to be. Today, all Victor could think about was the smile creeping up onto his face. There was no clock, no time. Only him and the ice. There was a crowd cheering him on. And in that crowd, there was Yurio and Yuri.

When practice finally ended, it was only because Yakov yelled at Victor to get off the ice.

“I don’t know where you found all this motivation, but I can’t have you wearing yourself out and somehow getting hurt,” Yakov said while Victor sat on the bench, panting. He hadn’t worked that hard at practice for awhile.

And it felt good.

***

Victor arrived home an hour later, after showering at the rink and picking up milkshakes from the nearby McDonalds.

“I’m home!” Victor called out as he walked through the door.

“Welcome ho-AH YURIO DID YOU REALLY JUST THROW THAT BLUE TURTLE SHELL?”

From the sound of giggling, Victor assumed that it indeed was Yurio who mercilessly used a blue turtle shell. From the sound of Yuri’s groans, it was probably the last lap.

Victor, knowing he couldn’t compete for Yurio’ attention against Mario Kart, decided to put down the milkshakes and take his coat off before walking over to the couch and taking a seat in between Yurio and Yuri.

The course ended a moment later, Yurio taking first and a disappointed Yuri taking second a moment later.

Yurio put the wii remote down, and finally looked at his father. “Oh. Welcome home Papa.” He then looked back at the screen and went to select a second track. 

Victor dramatically sighed. “If you keep playing video games, your milkshake is gonna melt.”

Suddenly, the remote was thrown onto the floor and Yurio had dashed into the kitchen.

“Thanks Papa!” He hollered, a second later going to complete silence as he began enjoying the sugary goodness.

Yuri stood up, getting ready to leave, but Victor grabbed his hand.

“I got one for you too. Won’t you at least stay for dessert?”

The twinkle in Yuri’s eyes told Victor he had hit the nail on the head. Yuri nodded enthusiastically, and followed Victor into the kitchen, where they found Yurio sipping on not his first, but second milkshake. 

“Papa, I accidentally drank yours!” Yurio said, giggling.

“Yurio, put that milkshake down or I swear-“

Yurio put the milkshake down, and the cup tipped over. Empty. Victor was suddenly very glad he didn’t have work tomorrow. It was going to be a long night.

Victor sighed, picked up his son, and carried him over to the treadmill in the other room. 

“You have to run on this for 30 minutes or we’re not going to the zoo.”

“Okay!” Hyped up on sugar, Yurio didn’t even bat an eye and turned on the machine, starting to run. 

With that dealt with, Victor headed back to the kitchen, where Yuri was wiping up the mess Yurio had made. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Victor said, and took the towel from Yuri’s hand and finished cleaning the mess.

“Here’s yours,” Victor said, handing the final milkshake over to Yuri.

“Oh, you can have it,” Yuri said, lightly pushing the drink back. “I’m supposed to be on a diet anyway.”

Victor raised an eyebrow. “You’re on a diet?”

Yuri laughed drily. “Sorta. It hasn’t been going very well though.”

Victor placed the milkshake down, and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist.

“Victor?”

“Just checking out if you need a diet or not,” Victor murmured, and without another word, he slid his hands underneath Yuri’s shirt. His chest was pressed against Yuri’s back, and he leaned forward so he could get a glance of Yuri’s expression as his hands slowly crawled up Yuri’s abdomen.

Yuri didn’t protest, both verbally and physically. His expression was hard to read, but Victor swore it was a bit red. And Yuri’s eyes were closed, as if he was giving into Victor’s touch.

“Hmm... I don’t think you need a diet,” Victor whispered, his hands traveling up to Yuri’s chest. At this point, he could feel how quickly Yuri’s heart was beating. And Yuri’s face was definitely red at this point. At this point, Victor decided to test the blunders; he lightly brushed his hand over Yuri’s nipple.

At that point, Yuri had his first visible reaction; he caught his own breath. His muscles tensed up, but he didn’t move away either. Victor took this as a good sign, and moved his other hand so that both of his hands hovered just above Yuri’s chest. 

Victor pressed his lips against Yuri’s ear, the lightest of kisses. He waited a moment, to examine Yuri’s expression, to make sure it was okay to continue. 

Gently, while pressing kisses behind Yuri’s ear, Victor rubbed Yuri’s nipples. 

“Ah-“ Yuri let escape his lips, though he quickly caught himself. Instead, he asked in a strained voice: “Victor, wha-“ Victor bit Yuri’s ear lobe, forcing another moan to escape, “-what are you doing?”

Victor smirked. “Having dessert.” Victor took one hand away from Yuri, and reached for the milkshake, grabbing the cherry on top. 

“Hey, Yuri, did you know that people who can tie a cherry stem with their tongue are supposed to be really good kissers?” Victor whispered, waving the cherry in front of Yuri’s face.

Suddenly, Yuri broke away from Victor’s embrace. For a moment, Victor was horrified, afraid he had crossed boundaries and had scared Yuri away.

However, all Yuri did was turn around, his back now against the table and his face toward Victor. He snatched the cherry away from Victor, and plopped into his mouth. 

A moment later, he grabbed stuck his tongue out, revealing a tied cherry stem. 

He then removed the stem from his mouth, and grabbed Victor by the neck of his shirt, pulling him close enough that Yuri’s lips were almost touching Victor’s ear.

“So I’ve been told,” Yuri said.

Victor forgot all common sense at that moment, and a second later he lifted up Yuri onto the table. Yuri wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist, and had ahold of Victor’s shirt with both hands, and he pulled the shirt off, throwing it away.

Victor placed one hands on the table, and another hand behind Yuri’s ahead. His lower half was almost as excited as he was, and pressed against Yuri’s, he knew Yuri felt the same way. Victor pushed Yuri down, so his back was flat against the table, and then pinned him with both hands. His face was only an inch away, his lips hovering about Yuri’s with a mischievous smile. He titled his head and was about to steal a kiss when-

“Woah! Papa’s wrestling with Porkchop!”

Suddenly, Victor was pushed to the ground, which he realized later had been thanks to Yuri kicking him. With his breath knocked out of him, Victor glanced to see Yurio, a slightly sweaty mess, but however, to Victor’s demise, not where he had left him.

Victor appreciated Yurio’s fondness for wrestling, and played on it. “Yah buddy, we were just wrestling to see who got the last milkshake.”

“I see,” Yurio said, nodding his head. “But Papa, where’s your shirt?”

“It got hot, so I took it off.”

“I see.” Yurio nodded again. “But Papa-“

“Zoo!” Victor shouted out, desperate to change the subject. “We’re going to the zoo tomorrow, right?”

With that, Yurio completely dismissed the case of the two red-faced adults. “Yeah! We’re gonna go to the zoo! Zoo!” He shouted, and ran around the room screaming his favorite three-lettered word. 

While that was occurring, Yuri discretely slipped off the table and grabbed Victor’s shirt, tossing it to him.

“I should probably get going,” Yuri said, rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the ground.

Victor frowned. “I told you, you’re staying here.”

“I couldn’t possibly-“

“We’ll go pick your stuff up together. My car is bigger anyway,” Victor said, ignoring Yuri. He walked over the spot where he hung his keys, and looked over at Yurio. “Hey, we’re gonna go pick up Yuri’s stuff. Go put some shoes on.” 

“And a jacket,” Yuri thoughtfully added. “It’s cold outside.”

“Woah, is Porkchop gonna live with us?”

“Yup,” Victor answered before Yuri could.

“So, like, tomorrow, we can all go to the zoo?”

Victor smiled. “Maybe.”

So the three of them headed to Yuri’s apartment, with Victor driving and Yuri keeping Yurio company in the backseat. Once they arrived, it took about 30 minutes for Yuri to pack everything up into a suitcase. Yuri had been right; the place was a disaster. The ceiling wasn’t even close to being replaced, and they actually ran into a couple of detectives investigating the scene, making sure it was only an accident. 

By the time they got home, Yurio was fast asleep in the back seat, and Victor could see Yuri struggling to keep his eyes open. They parked, and Victor wanted to carry Yuri’s suitcase for him, but he had to carry Yurio up to the apartment. 

Victor showed Yuri the guest room, and then put Yurio to bed. He wanted Yurio to take a bath tonight, but there was no way he was going to push his luck and wake Yurio up. 

He then walked back over to the guest room, where Yuri had started putting away his clothes but he looked ready to fall asleep in his suitcase.

“Yuri~ Are you going to take a bath tonight?” Victor asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Yuri shook his head in attempts of waking up. “Uh. Yah. I should.” He stood up, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Yuri took off his glasses, and Victor tried to keep his jaw of the floor. If it wasn’t for the fact that Victor was afraid that Yuri would fall asleep half way through it, he would’ve pushed Yuri onto the bed and done him right there and then. 

“Let me show you the bathroom then.”

So Yuri followed Victor to the bathroom, and Victor showed him how to use all the knobs, and which bottles were shampoo and conditioner. 

“And can I help you at all washing up tonight?” Victor said at the end of his explanation, his hand playing with Yuri’s fingers. 

“Do you think you can do it right?” Yuri responded, meeting Victor’s gaze.

“Defi-“

“Papa!”

Victor sighed. Who needed self-control when Yurio was there to ruin everything anyway? 

“Yes, Yurio?”

“Don’t forget we’re going to the zoo tomorrow!”

Victor broke a smile. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“Nah. I’m not sleepy!”

Victor sighed, pouting at Yuri. “I should probably go entertain my son until he falls asleep now.”

“Raincheck?” Offered Yuri.

“Raincheck.” Groaned Victor.

“ZOOOOOO!” Shouted Yurio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that only took like 4 months to write but no biggie right? Sorry for the huge delay. Not that I have an excuse or anything. Just writer's block I guess. But recently I've been practicing freewriting for NaNo (so I just sit down every day for about 30 minutes to an hour and just write whatever comes to my mind) so when I went back to this fanfic, it actually flowed a lot more. So that makes me happy. Hope you guys are happy with it to.  
> As always, please forgive my typos. I'm too lazy to edit.   
> I actually finished this chapter yesterday, but I actually wanted to add some stuff to it because of how I wanted to start the next chapter (will probably only take a year with the ongoing pattern) so anyway. All the good stuff is at the end anyway.  
> Also it's been way too long since I've read a good smut, I realized, as I pulled the heavier scenes from my ass. It was hard though because I'm such a fan of bottom! Yuri but man Eros! Yuri is such a hottie I just can't.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, do the review and kudos thing, and see you next time!  
> -Sarcasm


End file.
